Cake Batter
by Kaniii
Summary: Len and Oliver. Two tsundere shotas that both DETEST each other. They can't stand each other, they compete about how much fame and fangirls they have, call each other names, get into fights, but under all that hate, could there slowly be love blossoming? Read this hilarious story that's guaranteed to make you fall in love with this under-rated couple in a heartbeat! R/R
1. Cake Batter

**A:N/ Alright, I'm wondering why there isn't that much Oliver x Len. I personally think that they're a match made in heaven... aside from the fact that they hate each other's guts. =3= In this story, Len will be the seme and Oliver will be the uke. I'm planning on making this story really fluffy and funny. C:**

**Len: HELL YEAH! About time I'm seme in a pairing!**

**Oliver: ... I'm still pretty new and I already hate my life.**

Len's POV

"Len, come over here! I wanna show you something!" My older, twin sister (by a few minutes) yelled from across the house.

"Hold up!" I finished the rest of my banana and threw the peel in the trashcan.

I trudged over to her. She was sitting in front of the computer screen staring a video, hovering over the play button.

"What do you want, nee-san?"

She clicked the play button and the room filled with what seemed like a young, British boy singing in English.

_"Time is dead and gone, show must go on, it's time for our act..."_

"He sounds so cute~!" She squeeled.

I scoffed, "Who is he?"

"Apperantly, a new Vocaloid! He's supposed to be arriving at our house tomorrow to live with us! He's flying in all the way from Britain!"

"Oh, really?" I asked, uninterested.

She pulled up a page with his picture and all of his stats.

"So, he's 12 years old, has blonde hair, yellow eyes, hmm... Sounds like he's going to be competition for you, Len."

"Like hell he is, I've been running for 6 years strong and it's going to stay that way. Some little British boy isn't going to barge in and change all that."

Rin shrugged and went to go eat an orange.

I took her place in the computer chair and examined his picture carefully.

"He's too cute, the fangirls will fall heads-over-heels for him." I groaned.

Suddenly I felt my cheeks get hot. Did I just call that boy, 'CUTE'?

I stared at his picture more on the computer screen.

"Well, I gotta admit, his cute little pink nose is kinda- What the fuck am I saying?"

I quickly ran up the stairs to go in my room. I couldn't let anyone see me staring down this picture of this 'Oliver' kid like some sort of creeper. I seen Rin on her side of the room, on her beds enjoying an orange and listening to music on her IPod.

I took out my yellow laptop with a banana sticker on the front and searched up more on Oliver.

I plugged in my headphones and listening to his 'theme song' with Big Al.

"_He doesn't dress in drag" _a picture of Kaito and I in Imitation Black came up, "_And he's not voiced by a girl,"_ A picture of me came up. "_Who has time for shota things like that?"_

"BITCH, YOU'RE MORE SHOTA THAN ME!" I screamed at my laptop screen in a fit of rage.

Rin took out her headphones, "You okay, Len? Damn."

"NO! GOD DAMNIT. IT'S THIS FUCKING OLIVER!"

"Calm the hell down."

I showed her the part of the video that I was raging about and she started laughing. Really. Hard.

"OH MY GOSH- HAHAHAHA~! I TH- I THINK I'M GOING T-TO- HAHAHAHA GOING TO LIKE THIS K-KID! BAHAHAHAH!"

"Thanks for the help." I grumbled.

"No, but serio- *snicker* seriously, you shouldn't take that so damn to heart. He's a little kid." She smiled, wiping away a tear.

"_Len is a big dumb poopyhead! ...So is Piko. And um, Gachapoid._"

I growled at my laptop once more while Rin just died of laughter.

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMORROW!" She cried between laughs.

"I can."

-x-

I lay in my bed at 2 AM. Tomorrow the new Vocaloid's arriving. He'll be in my life 24/7, at home, at school. I'll lose all my fangirls, all my money, all my fame. He'll have it all. Damnit, I can't let that happen.

-x-

"Len! Len! Wake up! The new Vocaloid's coming today!" Rin jumped me and shook me awake.

"Nggh, Rin. It's 9 AM."

"So?"

"It's Saturday."

"And?"

"AND YOU KNOW THAT I LIKE SLEEPING IN ON SATURDAYS!"

"WELL, IT'S A SPECIAL SATURDAY!"

I rolled over to my side and closed my eyes once more.

"...If you get up, I'll make you banana pancakes~." She bribed me.

"...Get out, I need to dress."

"Tsk, don't just dress, Len! Take a shower, you smell. Also, fix your hair. Oh, and your bed."

"Nag, nag, nag, is that all you do?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

She smirked and left.

-x-

I put my plate in the sink.

"Arigato for the breakfast, Rin."

"No problem."

"Riin~! You had to make BANANA flavoured pancakes? Why not negi?" Miku walked in the kitchen, stretching. She just woke up.

"Well, Len wasn't getting up, so I needed to bribe him with something."

"Len, until what time did you stay up last night, exactly?" Luka asked from the living room.

"Probably 'till 6 AM or something, playing Project Diva on his PSP." Kaito added.

"No, like, 4." I mumbled.

"4? Len! You know the staying up late is bad for you!" Meiko slurred then took a swig of her beer.

"Really? This early in the morning? And, irony!" Gakupo scoffed.

*Ding! Dong!*

"I'll get it." I murmured.

I opened the door to find a boy about my height, a bit shorter, standing there. He had a smile on his face, pale skin, yellow eyes, blonde hair, a hat, some sort of a choir boy outfit on, and various bandages. He was holding two suitcases.

"Hello, I'm Oliver! The new Vocaloid." He said with his British accent and grinned with a closed eye, tilting his head to the side.

I don't think he's aware who just answered the door, seeing as he's being so kind.

"Hm, oh really?" I leaned against the door frame.

His eyes snapped open when he heard my voice. He immeditatly turned into a nervous wreck.

"O-oh! Hello, Len Kagamine! It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Not so tough in real life, hm?"

He turned a bright pink. I smiled, satisfied, knowing that I embarresed him.

"Tsk! Len! Don't be so rude!" Rin playfully slapped my arm. "Hello, I'm Rin Kagamine! This douchebag's sister!" She smiled, while pointing at me and holding out her other hand.

Oliver giggled, "Hello, Rin! I'm Oliver!" He shook her hand.

"Come in, Oliver!" She led him into the living room where all the Vocaloids were.

I closed the door and followed them, then sat down on the couch.

"Go on, introduce yourself!" Miku smiled.

"Em, hello! My name is Oliver. I'm 12 years old, I'm from Britain, ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble, insert fact about Oliver here, ramble, ramble, ramble, insert moar facts about him here. I've listened to each and every one of you guys sing and I must say, I really love your voices."

"Awwwh! You're so cute!" Luka smiled.

"Yeah, you're definatly going to replace Len! You're nicer AND cuter than him!" Gakupo chirped.

"Yo, I'm right here."

"I know!"

"I don't think so. I just came out. Len's been out for 6 years. I'll never replace him." He added.

Miku shrugged, "Would you like to see your room?"

"Yes, please." He smiled.

Him and Miku walked upstairs.

"He won't replace me 'cause I won't let him replace me." I grumbled.

Kaito laughed, "Calm down, Len."

Oliver's P.O.V.

"Okay, here is your room." Miku grinned, opening a door to a plain looking room. "It's boring, I know. But the reason it's like that is because you get to decorate it however you'd like!"

"Thank you very much, Miku." I smiled, politely.

"Alright, I'll leave you here to set up. If you'd like, you can sleep or come downstairs when you're finished."

"Alright."

She closed the door and I stood there.

I fell on the bed and hugged a pillow.

"I'm so tired." I whispered to no one.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

Len's POV

Miku came down the stairs, "He's unpacking. Although it looked like he had a lot of things."

"Len, go help him." Rin smiled.

"Why me?"

"'Cause we're all too lazy." Gakupo said.

"Whatever." I got up and passed Miku up the stairs.

I opened his door without knocking and seen his suitcases on the floor and him laying on his bed, asleep.

I closed the door slowly and walked towards him.

I looked down at him as he was sleeping. I examined his pink, soft. partially opened lips, his chest, slowly moving up and down, his blush pink cheeks, I counted his every eyelash, every freckle.

God, I hate him. He's cuter in real life. Wait, what? Nooo, Len you like girls. Girls. Girls... Right?

"Quit looking at me you creeper." He suddenly said, with his eyes still closed.

I jumped 10 feet in the air, "Y-you're not asleep?"

He sat up, "No, how could I sleep with you staring me down like a bloody hawk?"

"I WAS going to help you unpack..." I folded my arms.

"I don't need your help." He sneered.

"Fine."

"Fine."

I stood there, arms still crossed.

"Leave!" He pointed towards the door.

"Sheesh, no need to yell!" I slammed the door behind me and walked down the stairs.

I walked into my room which was right next to his.

I lay on my bed, my arms still crossed. I didn't even notice.

3 minutes later there was knock on my door.

"Come in." I grumbled.

The door opened and Rin came through it.

"What's wrong? Why'd you slam the door?"

"'Cause he's a little bitch."

"Len, no he's not. You're just scared he's going to take your fame away. Listen, we have a recording session later today and a concert on Tuesday. He's going to be at both of them. Those two days will prove whether he'll steal your fame or not."

"You're right."

"So, come downstairs, we're making a cake for Oliver. I know you don't like him but hey, it's cake."

"I'll be down in a bit."

-x-

I walked down the steps and into the kitchen.

Miku and Luka were fighting over whether to put tuna or leeks in the cake. Both gross.

Kaito and Gakupo were eating the icing and Rin and Meiko were playing with the cake batter, throwing it everywhere and laughing.

"How is THIS making a cake?"

"Len, you're supposed to have fun while making a cake, aren't you?" Kaito grinned.

"Oooohhhh, you're right! I completely forgot about HAVING FUN! OOPSIE!" I facepalmed myself. "Rin, hand me the bowl of cake mix please!"

Rin gave it to me and I grabbed a hold of the wooden spoon.

"So, we're all supposed to God damned be like this?"

I started skipping around the room, mixing and singing, "IT'S A PIECE OF CAKE TO BAKE A PRETTY CAKE! IF THE WAY IS HAZY! WE GOTTA DO THE COOKING BY THE BOOK! YOU KNOW WE CAN'T BE LAZY! HERP DERP!"

"Yeah, pretty much." Luka laughed.

I threw the bowl on the ground and vanilla cake batter flew everywhere, "GET SERIOUS!"

A bunch went on my face since it was so close to me.

"L-Len..." Gakupo and Kaito giggled.

"DON'T. SAY. IT." I growled, already aware of what they were going to say.

"It- it looks like-"

"DON'T."

They burst out laughing, "IT LOOKS LIKE THERE'S CUM ALL OVER YOUR DAMN FACE!"

I sighed and went to go clean off my face upstairs in the washroom.

I bumped into Oliver on my way there.

He gave me a strange look, then blushed, "L-Len... w-what's on your f-face?"

"IT'S CAKE BATTER!" I pushed him out of my way and barged into the washroom.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER! DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME EVER AGAIN!" He yelled after me.

Oliver's POV

I heard a bunch of screaming coming from downstairs so I decided to go see what the hell was going on. I opened my door and started walking down the hallway towards the stairway.

I bumped into someone and then looked. It was Len. I stopped dead in my tracks when I looked at his face. There was white, creamy stuff all over it.

I gave him a weird look and felt my cheeks get hot, "L-Len... w-what's on your f-face?" I stammered.

"IT'S CAKE BATTER!" He pushed me against the wall and went into the washroom.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER! DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME EVER AGAIN!" I screamed after him then walked downstairs, fuming over getting pushed by Len.

I went to the source of laughter and leaded myself into the kitchen.

"Erm, what's going on, guys?"

"Oh! Oliver! We're making a cake!"

"Is that why Len was raging and pushed me?"

"He pushed you?

"Yeah, I just asked him what was on his face."

"Ooh, the cake?"

"Yep."

Kaito and Gakupo laughed, "But tell me it didn't look like cum."

"Shut up, guys." Meiko hit them both.

"So, can I help you guys make the cake?"

"Why not?" Rin smiled.

"Who's it for?"

"Ahahah, no one! We're just making a cake!" Luka smiled, nervously.

"Ooookay..."

Len came back downstairs and into the kitchen, completely ignoring me.

"You clean up the cake, Len?"

"Mhm." He grabbed a banana and went into the living room to watch TV.

"Len! Don't get so comfortable, we're going to the recording studio soon! Right after this cake!"

"Oh, joy."

"Oliver, go watch TV with Len while we decorate the cake."

"Why should I watch TV with HIM?"

"Tsk, just go."

"Sure..."

I walked towards the sofa he was sitting down and sat as far away from him as I could.

-x-

"Alright! The cake is finished! Oliver! Len! Come join us!"

I followed Len into the dining room.

"Oliver! The cake is for you! Welcome to the family!" All of the Vocaloids excluding Len said in unison, holding out the cake towards me.

"Y-you didn't have to make me a cake!" I smiled, surprised by their kind gift.

"But, we wanted to!" Rin grinned, handing me a knife. "Cut the first piece!"

"Alright!" I smirked, cutting a piece of the half chocolate, half vanilla cake that was covered by layers of yellow frosting with a chibi drawing of me on top of it with the words, 'Welcome, Oliver!'

I put it on a plate and Miku handed me a fork.

"Go ahead, try it!"

I took a bite of it and it tasted amazing.

"OHMYGOD! THIS IS SO GOOD!" I beamed with a full mouth.

They all laughed, "We're glad you like it!"

They took pieces of it and started eating too.

-x-

Alright, are we all ready to go to the recording studio?" Luka smiled, putting all of the dishes in the sink.

"Yep!"

"Let's go!"

**A:N/ God, I wanted to write so much more but I think this is already over the limit for one chapter. xD I really hope you guys like it so far! It's my first Vocaloid fanfic. ; u ; R/R! ^^**


	2. Lazer Tag

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, one of my stories got randomly deleted and now I'm raging. But I'm still pretty happy seeing as my UTAU got her OTO updated, I download San Andreas onto my laptop, you guys reviewed, added this to your watch list and your favorites (THANK YOU FOR THAT~! QwQ) and a bunch of other happy things. So, it's Sunday, I have no homework, so here's chapter two. ^^ Oh, and by the way, this chapter won't really make that much sense if you have never been lazer tagging.**

**Oliver: Donika, please inform me again WHY you paired me up with this banana-loving, wanker?**

**Len: 'Cause I'm awesome. Plus, it's not like I even wanna be with you, Oliver, you bird-loving, British fool.**

**Oliver: YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A BRITISH FOOL.**

**Len: Oh, yes I did. What are you gonna do about it?**

**Me: GUYS. IF YOU DON'T STOP ARGUING. SO HELP ME GOD, I'LL MAKE YOU TWO KISS EACH OTHER IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Len & Oliver: Fine, Donika.**

**Me: Damn straight.**

Oliver's POV

I tapped the microphone.

"Uh, what am I going to be singing?" I asked my master.

"Well, I was thinking to make you sing Tsukema Tsukeru, to see how well you are in Japanese, ya know?"

"I'm sorry, how do you pronounce the title?"

"Tsukema Tsukeru."

"T-tukema Tukeru?"

"Tsssuuu-Kema, Tssuuuu-Keru."

"C-can I just say chukema chukeru?"

"Aw, why not? How can I say no to a face like that?" Master smiled and I smiled back.

-x-

"Chukema, chukeruu~~~!" I sang the last couple of lyrics, with all my heart.

Everyone started clapping and laughing.

"Congratulations, Oliver~! Your first Japanese song!" Miku grinned.

Everyone started congratulating me after calming down. Except Len. Not that I care...

"Can we go home now?" Len scoffed with his arms crossed.

"Not yet, we need to celebrate!" Gakupo smiled.

"But how?" Kaito asked out loud.

"We could go out for dinner, lazer tag then ice cream to end the night." Luka grinned.

"Oooh! I like the sound of that!" Rin and Meiko giggled.

"Alright, we all agree on it?"

"Yep!"

"Y-you guys! You really don't have to do that for me." I smiled.

"But, we want too."

"I don't." Len grumbled.

"No one asked you, Len." Rin hit Len. I smirked.

Len's POV

I sat down at the table, next to Rin. Rin sat next to Luka, Luka next to Gakupo, Gakupo next to Kaito, Kaito next to Oliver and Miku on the other side.

The waitress approached us, "What would you guys like to order tonight? She smiled.

"Ooh~! I'll have the leek soup." Miku grinned.

"A grilled tuna, please."

"Eggplant salad."

"I know it's not desert yet, but icecream!"

"Mmm, fruit salad with a bunch of oranges."

"Alright... And what about the two young boys?"

I grumbled, "Get me a banana."

"But, this is dinner time, Len."

"And? Kaito's ordering ice cream."

"Okay..."

"I'll have steak, sauteed in beer."

"Em, what do you reccomend?" Oliver smiled.

_Just order something, you twat._

"Oh, well, the pasta is really popular tonight."

"Alright then, pasta it is!" He grinned.

"Okay, it should be done soon." The waitress smiled then left.

"Len, just a banana?" Rin looked at me.

"Yes. And?"

"It's dinner."

"And?"

"She's trying to say you're too skinny." Miku added.

"No, I'm not."

"Pull up your shirt."

"What? No!"

Rin forcefully pulled up my shirt.

"LOOK. YOU CAN SEE YOUR DAMN RIBS!"

I pulled it back down.

"Fuck you, I don't care." I pushed her away and walked into the washroom.

She sighed.

-x-

Oliver's POV

"Alright, here are your orders." The waitress smiled, 10 minutes later, handing out the meals.

"Erm, actually, we want to change something." Rin said.

The waitress got an irritated look on her face, "You should've told me earlier." She spit.

"Well, I didn't. Now, we don't want the banana. We want two plates of pasta, one steak, two chicken legs and a bowl of mashed potatoes."

"It'll take another 10 minutes and you'll be charged extra."

"I don't care."

"Fine." She walked away.

Len came back and sat down.

"Where's my order?"

"Oh, uh, they're still making it." Kaito smiled, aware that I ordered all that food for Len.

"How the hell can they still be making a banana- Wait, you don't even god damned make a banana! You just pull it off the bunch!"

I shrugged.

-x-

"Here's your orders." The waitress grumbled, 15 minutes later.

"Thank you." Rin smiled.

She walked away.

"Where the fuck is my banana?"

"Here it is." Rin pushed the food towards Len.

"The hell? This isn't no banana, Rin."

"I'm aware of that. Now, eat."

"No."

Rin grabbed Len's head and shoved a spoon-full of mashed potatoes down his throat.

"God damnit Rin, I don't want any of this food."

"I'M GOING TO FEED YOU LIKE A DAMN BABY, THEN."

"No! Don't touch me!" Len tried to wriggle free from her grasp.

She looked over at Kaito and Gakupo, they nodded and held down Len while Rin fed him.

"Well, this is quite an interesting show." I murmured.

Miku laughed, "It's always like this when we go out to eat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Len doesn't eat much, but he really needs too. For God's sake, he's so skinny."

Meiko nodded with Luka's point.

-x-

Len's POV

"Alright, we're all done feeding Len and eating. Let's go to lazer tag now." Rin grinned.

"I hate you guys... So much." I burped.

"Nope, you love us." Kaito smiled.

"Not really." I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"God, Len, you're like a little kid. Calm down, it's just food." Oliver scolded.

"Shut the hell up, Brit. I'm older than you, so I'm stronger than you."

"Shit, no you're bloody not. You're so skinny, I can lift you up with a finger." Oliver smirked.

"Oh, you'll see. I bet you that I can gain 20 pounds by the end of this month." I snapped.

"Alright, it's a deal. And if you don't, no bananas for a month."

Oh God, I am not going to lose bananas for a month due to some little kid.

"Deal, and if I gain 20 pounds, then, you have to take off your bandaid. I'm curious as to know what's under there."

"Deal." He grinned.

I smiled back, devilishly. I'm totally not gonna lose this.

"You're gonna lose, Len." Kaito and Gakupo grinned.

"Yeah, I know right? Oliver's obviously going to win." Luka smiled.

"Seriously. No bananas for a month, Len! You better start getting used to it." Miku added.

"Oh gosh, won't you miss the delicous taste of bananas Len? One month. DAMN." Meiko said.

"Len, you're so weak. You're going to lose this. No bananas for a month. You'll never gain 20 pounds by the end of this month. You're too weak, you'll back out. No. Bananas. For. A. Month." Rin smiled.

"Damn all of you, you know what? No. Not 20 pounds. **30 POUNDS.**" I sneered.

"Alright, 30 pounds by the end of the month Len. If you don't, then no bananas." Oliver sang.

"And if I do- Which I will. Then you'll show me what's under your bandaid." I sang back.

-x-

We stood in the waiting room, everything glowing due to the black light.

"Alright, when the door opens, you can go in. No running, no screaming and no cursing."

I got into position, no running, no screaming, no cursing? Pfft.

"On go, the door will open..."

I looked over at Oliver. He was in position, too, he was staring me down. I quickly turned around.

Our vests were all illuminating different colors. Free-for-all. I was yellow, Rin was orange, Oliver was green (A:N/ I'm aware that Oliver's colors are yellow and navy, but Len took yellow and Kaito took navy/dark blue. xD So, since Gumi's not here. GREEN.) Meiko was red, Gakupo was purple, Kaito was blue, Luka was pink and Miku was aquamarine.

Oliver was planning to get me. I know it. I had to be quick and smart.

"3... 2... 1..."

By now, all of us were into posistion.

"GO!" He opened the big door, leading into the glowing, black maze with techno music booming throughout the whole maze. Lights were glowing against the black ramps, turns, walls. Black lights all over the place. Lazers, shooting everywhere, it looked like a rave.

I was the first one to sprint in, I looked behind me. No one, yet. I made a sharp turn and ran up a ramp, past a ghost that was painted on the wall with black light paint, glowing. I ran up another ramp, I was on the top floor.

I found a corner with a window around it. I looked over and seen Meiko chasing Kaito on lower floor than the one I was on.

Shortly after, I seen Oliver, wandering around, looking for someone to shoot. I stared him down. He snapped his head up and looked me straight in the eyes, a Cheshire Cat grin spreading across his face as he made his way to the ramp when a red, glowing arrow pointing upwards, the same exact ramp that I took to get on the floor I was currently on.

I snapped back into reality when I heard footsteps, someone running close by m e. I got up from my crouching position and dipped for another place to hide.

"I SEE YOU, LEN! DON'T TRY TO HIDE FROM ME!" I heard Oliver shout from the other side of the floor.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, YOU 'BLOODY WANKER'!" I said in a British accent while still running.

He laughed then I heard quick, booming footsteps approaching me. I quickly made a turn and ran with all my might. The bass of the techno was booming through my aching leg muscles, making my legs shake, I didn't care. I had to get away from Oliver. I stopped when I seen that my idiot ass made a turn into a dead end.

I looked around for any way to get out as I heard running footsteps getting closer and closer.

Oliver turned the corner, and when he seen me, he smiled, pointing his gun towards me.

"Say hello to my little friend!" He chuckled.

I grabbed my gun and pointed it at him, "Not if I show you mine, first!"

"10 minutes to zero time"

"One of us has to go down." Oliver mumbled.

"I know."

Oliver's POV

I looked around for someone to shoot. It was really quiet. I wandered, trying to figure out the path of this maze. I think I was on the second floor, seeing as I ran up a ramp earlier.

I stopped and tried to make out my surroundings, this part was pretty dark. I looked up, and seen Len staring at me, from a window on the top floor. What a camper.

I devilishly smiled and ran up the ramp to go and shoot him.

"I SEE YOU, LEN! DON'T TRY TO HIDE FROM ME!" I yelled out, warning him.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, YOU 'BLOODY WANKER'!" He yelled back in a British accent, mocking me.

I laughed at his fail of a British accent then started running quicker, his yell told me that he was somewhere close around me.

I followed his foodsteps and made a turn, into a dead end. I seen that Len was there. Perfect. I smiled.

"Say hello to my little friend!" I laughed.

He grabbed his gun and pointed it at me, "Not if I show you mine, first!"

"10 minutes to zero time"

"One of us has to go down." I murmured.

"I know."

Gakupo's POV (A:N/ Hey, other Vocaloids need a chance to shine too. C:)

I walked around the maze, on the top floor, the only thing I could hear was my breath and the music. I turned around quickly when I heard footsteps behind me. I seen a flash of aquamarine hair dissapear around the corner.

"Miku." I smiled to myself and took off after her.

I guess she heard my footsteps 'cause she shrieked right when I put my other foot down.

"Why are you scared, Miku? I JUST WANNA SHOOT YOU!" I laughed at how insane I sounded. I could act in a scary movie.

"GOD DAMN IT, GAKUPO! GO AWAY!"

"NOPE!" I picked up my pace, turned a corner and was right behind her. "Miku! I could easily shoot you right now! I'm right on your tail!"

She screamed and cut a corner, I followed her, then seen her jumping down the ramp with a glowing, red arrow on it pointing downwards.

I ran down it, and looked around. She was nowhere to be seen.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps run behind me. I turned around and didn't see anyone. But I still heard them. I ran back up the ramp and followed whoever it was. I heard them stop and then start again.

I used all my might and ran after them.

They stopped once more, but I kept running, I'll find them eventually.

I slowed down. I was starting to get a bit paranoid. I haven't heard the footsteps in a while.

I heard shuffling behind me and I turned around to see Luka pointing her gun at me, smiling.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" I shouted.

"Sure you did." She laughed. "You're a horrible runner, Gakupo."

"Shut up."

"What was that?" She repositioned her gun.

"Nothing."

She shot, "That's what I thought." Then took off.

"Shit!" I yelled.

Luka's POV

I looked around and listened to the music. The lights and music were entertaining. I seen Miku pass me and then Gakupo follow her, I don't think they noticed me. I followed them, and then seen Gakupo run down the ramp, but stop. I think he lost Miku. I ran past the opening for the ramp.

I heard him start following me. I quickly thought up a plan in my head. I stopped, ran once more, then turned a corner, waiting for him. I still heard his footsteps. They were getting closer but slower with each step.

Eventually, he was right by me, but didn't notice me. I moved a bit to alert him that I'm here. He turned around and I pointed my gun at him, smiling.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" He yelled.

"Sure you did." I laughed. "You're a horrible runner, Gakupo."

"Shut up."

"What was that?" I repositioned my gun. It was getting sweaty in my hands.

"Nothing."

I shot him, "That's what I thought." Then, I ran away.

"Shit!" I heard him yell.

Miku's POV 

I was crouching in a corner on the middle floor, holding my chest, trying to catch my breath. I had just gotten away from Gakupo, trying to shoot me down. I lost him while cutting a corner then jumping down a ramp. I seen Meiko chasing Kaito earlier so I don't have to worry about them. Same for Oliver and Len. But, I didn't see Rin anywhere and it was really quiet, aside from the techno.

I heard loud footsteps overtop of me, followed by other footsteps chasing whoever that was.

I froze until I heard them dissapear.

I looked out a window, and seen no one.

"10 minutes to zero time." A voice boomed across the maze, making me jump out of my skin.

After catching my breath I got up and looked around.

No one. So, it's safe to walk.

"Miku~..." I heard a voice giggle from behind me.

I snapped my head around.

"I suggest you start running instead of walking." Rin aimed her gun at me, grinning.

"Oh, shit!" I started sprinting, with Rin just behind me, laughing like a mad woman.

"THERE'S NO ESCAPE, MIKU~!"

Rin's POV

Damnit, I can't find anyone to shoot. I think I was still on the first floor. I turned around and seen a scary face painted on the wall with black light paint, it was glowing green. I touched it and looked at it. I was so bored, I needed someone to shoot.

I heard a boom on the second floor then footsteps. I ran up the stair, leading to the second floor.

I walked around, then seen aqua hair sticking out of a corner. I smiled. Miku really needs to put her hair up, she probably got shot so many times due to her hair.

She got up, thinking she was safe, unaware that I was standing there, grinning. She started walking.

"Miku~..." I giggled and she turned around.

"I suggest you start running instead of walking." I aimed my gun at her.

"Oh, shit!" She started running.

I sprinted after her, laughing, "There's no escape, Miku!"

Kaito's POV

"KAITO! STOP RUNNING! YOU KNOW I'LL JUST SHOOT YOU SOONER OR LATER!" Meiko's echoing voice called after me.

I thought up a plan. I would stop, then quickly turn around and shoot Meiko, after that, I would start running once more. I was on the bottom floor right now. I would run up to the middle or top until I lost her.

I stopped and turned around, waiting for Meiko.

"I heard your footsteps stop, Kaito! Bad move!"

"I hear you coming close to me, Meiko... Bad move." I mumbled to myself and grinned.

"Gotcha!" She turned the corner, I picked up my gun, and aimed it.

Meiko's POV

I walked around, listening to the music, waiting for my victim to come to me. I heard footsteps and got into position.

Kaito passed by me, and I started chasing him. He yelped and picked up his pace.

"KAITO! STOP RUNNING! YOU KNOW I'LL JUST SHOOT YOU SOONER OR LATER!" I smiled, he dissapeared around a corner, but I knew exactly where he was, I could hear his footsteps. All of a sudden, they stopped.

"I HEARD YOUR FOOTSTEPS STOP, KAITO! BAD MOVE!"

I heard him mumble something.

I turned around the corner and shouted, "Gotcha!"

He pointed his gun at me.

Len's POV

My plan was to jump out of the window right before Oliver shot.

I was staring at Oliver, we were both sweating.

A bead of sweat traveled down my face and dropped off of my chin.

I seen his finger pull the trigger, I dodged the lazer and then hopped out the window that led to the middle floor.

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!" Oliver screamed after me.

"Damn right I am, and I have the papers to prove it, wanna see?" I laughed, then somer-saulted as I landed and took off to find someone to shoot.

"QUIT DOING MIRRORS EDGE SHIT AND COME BACK HERE!" I heard him shriek from the window even when I was far.

I smiled and turned a corner.

"5 MINUTES TO ZERO TIME!" The booming voice was more louder this time.

Miku's POV

"I LOST GAKUPO, I CAN LOSE YOU!" I screamed at her.

"I'M A FASTER RUNNER THAN GAKUPO, MIKU-CHAN~!"

I ignored her and ran my heart out, I felt like throwing up but Rin was still on my tail. I tripped over my hair and fell down hard.

"OOOOOWWWWWW!" I shrieked, holding my knee.

Rin approached me and stood over me.

A crazed smile spread across her face. She pointed her gun at me, shot then took off.

"BITCH!" I screamed after her.

"5 MINUTES TO ZERO TIME!"

Kaito's POV

I pulled the trigger and shot her right in the middle.

"DAMN YOU!"

I laughed and ran off.

"5 MINUTES TO ZERO TIME!"

Len's POV

I stood in a corner, catching my breath.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" The same deep voice boomed across the entire maze. "Time's up. You did well." It yelled over a buzzer. "Please, make your way to the first floor and exit through the door."

-x-

I met everyone in the waiting room again and we exited into the cool, fresh night air. It felt good after being stuffed in a hot maze for 20 minutes.

I grinned at Oliver and he smiled back.

"Alright, the ice cream parlor is just one block down, let's walk there, no need to take the car, then we'll come back and go home." Luka said.

"What flavour ice cream are you getting?" Oliver approached me, then asked me.

"Ah, probably banana, you?"

"I'm not sure. Mint chocolate chip?"

"Oh my gosh, I tried mint chocolate chip once. I regret ever tasting it."

"How can you say that? It's amazing!"

"It was too minty fresh for me. I felt like I was eating a bunch of Dentyne Ices."

"It isn't that minty!" He shoved me, playfully and laughed.

I laughed along with him.

"Where did you learn to do parkour?"

"What?"

"The way you jumped out of the window and didn't even hurt yourself. Then, you landed with a somer-sault. It was like Mirrors Edge. It was so cool!"

I felt myself blush, thank God it was night time. Wait, why am I blushing?

"A-ah, I really don't know. My p-parkour instincs kicked in?"

_What the fuck? Parkour Instincs? Real smooth._

"Parkour instincs?..."

I looked at him and he burst out laughing. I felt my cheeks get real hot.

I shrugged and smiled then looked forward.

"But, man, I swear, if you were ever in a situation where someone was about to kill you with a gun, you wouldn't die. I guarantee you." He smirked.

"Shit, if you were about to kill somebody, you would make them shit their pants before shooting them. You scared me half to death."

"You scared me half to death when you jumped out of the window! You could've hurt yourself really badly!"

I looked back at him and seen him turn his head. We passed under a street light and I seen his cheeks turn a bright pink.

"A-ah, don't worry. Remember, parkour instincs." I grinned, blushing.

He turned around and giggled nervously, "Y-yeah."

"AWW~! YOU TWO ARE GETTING ALONG!" Rin butted herself in between us and put her arms on each of our shoulders, walking with us.

"W-what? No we're not!" We both yelled out, I blushed more and looked at Oliver, he was staring at me, we passed under another street light, he noticed my intense blush and I noticed his.

"Suuuure~~~." Rin laughed.

We both turned our heads.

"So, Len, you're getting banana flavored ice cream, right?"

"Yeah."

"Enjoy it while you can, you cheeky bugger." He grinned.

"Fuck you, I'm going to order 5 cones."

Rin shrugged, "I'll leave you two to kill yourselves. Looks like I mistaked shit talking to eachother for friendship."

Once Rin was far from us, he turned around to me, "E-eh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Huh?" I was surprised that he apolgized. "I-it's okay."

He smiled and I smiled back.

"Alright! We're here!" Meiko announced. "What flavors do you guys want?"

"I WANT 5 BANANA!" I told her.

"I WANT 10 VANILLA." Kaito gushed.

"Orange!"

"Leek!"

"Tuna!"

"Eggplant!"

"Mint chocolate chip!"

"And, I'll take beer."

"Uh, guys... I don't think they make leek, tuna, eggplant or beer icecream." I looked Miku, Luka, Gakupo and Meiko.

"I'll make them make it for us." Meiko said.

I shrugged.

-x-

We walked back to the parking lot where our car was parked.

"Um, Len, do you want help carrying your ice creams?" Oliver took a lick of his, then looked at me stuggling to carry 5 cones.

"Y-yes please!"

He grabbed two from my hand.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome." He grinned.

"Kaito, I don't know how you carry 10 at a time!" I yelled at him.

"He's used to it." Gakupo answered for him.

"I'm a pro at it!" He beamed.

-x-

When I got home, I finished my ice cream, then took a shower.

_Today was a strange day, Oliver was nice to me. He's probably planning something... _

I blushed, remembering his smile, laugh and blush.

_...And, I was nice to him. What the hell?_

Were my last thoughts before going into dream land with a smile.

**A:N/ Alright~! Another long chapter! I'm spoiling you guys~. ^u^ D'awwh, this chapter was so cute. And, holy shit, the lazer tag scene was just too epic in my opinion. SO DRAMATIC. (/oAo)/ Okay, do you want them to be nice to eachother in the next chapter again or do you want them to hate eachother again? Alsoo, I'm thinking of making Len have a dream of him kissing Oliver, what do you guys think? Love you guys! Thank you once again to all the reviewers and whoever added this to their watch and favorites! R/R for more long chapters! With love, KeeKee! (ouo)/**


	3. Jealousy

**A:N/ Oh my gosh, I love you guys. ; u ; c: So, this chapter will be where Len's feelings for Oliver kinda start. Mwahaha. Oh, and I apologize for such a late update. Lol, I did Len's dream so half-assed but for Oliver's, I put so much work into it. x.x Oh, and each chapter from now on, one of them will be having dreams. Wih each chapter, each dream get much more intense. Oh, and Maki's my UTAU.**

**Oliver: I HATE YOU. WHY WAS I NICE TO LEN IN THE LAST CHAPTER- LEN'S FEELINGS FOR ME? WHAT!**

**Len: Donika... What the fuck man? I thought we were cool.**

**Me: Heheh...**

Len's POV

_Oliver stood there, half naked in the night, illuminated by moonlight. He looked beautiful._

_"Oliver..." I walked over to him slowly, I was also half naked._

_I pushed him down on the bed with a creak, staring into his yellow eyes, also illuminated by the moonlight, he had taken off his bandaid and his eyes were glazed over with tears and lust._

_"Len... I-I..." He blushed, looking to the side._

_I grabbed his head and turned it back to look at me._

_"I know what you're going to say..." I whispered before pulling him closer and locking our lips together._

_"M-mmm..." _

My eyes snapped open as I shot up from my bed. I looked out the window to see the sun just rising, then I looked over at my time. 6:00 AM. Still too early to wake up on a Sunday.

I touched my lips where I had just kissed Oliver in my dream. But, it felt all too real.

I sighed and got up to get a drink of water. I was too awake to go to back to bed. That dream. Why did I dream it?

"Len? Is that you?" Gakupo called from the living room, he was on the computer.

"Ah, yeah."

"Mind getting me a glass of water, too?"

"Sure, hold up."

I filled him and myself a glass of water, then brought up a chair to spend the morning with him.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Yesterday was fun, wasn't it?" He smiled while typing.

I nodded.

"You sleep good?"

"A-ah, yeah."

"That's good." He kept his eyes glued to the screen, repling to an E-Mail.

"Mhm." I took a sip of my water. "You look tired. Have you been up all night?"

"Ah, yeah. Now that you mention it, it's getting late. I should seriously get some sleep, I'm still tired from yesterday."

I laughed, "It's getting late? I only just woke up."

He laughed, "Good night, Len." before climbing up the stairs into his room.

"Night, Gakupo."

I waited until he was gone until going on the computer to search something that's been bothering me since I woke up.

'What does it mean if I have a dream of kissing my friend?'

'It means you have hormones.' was one of the answers.

"Nice answer, genius." I mumbled to myself and scrolled down.

'Your subconscious mind is revealing emotions you have towards your friend as a means to release them. The important thing is, how do you feel about the dream? People should focus more on their own reactions to dreams than the dreams themselves as the dream images are often chaotic, but the gut level reaction to them is an honest inroad into what the feelings being expressed really are about. Some will say dreams are only the releasing of stress, etc. I think they are much more than that, but who can say which are which? Don't obsess about the dream. Just reflect on how it made you feel.'

_I subconsciously have feelings about Oliver? Ohohoho, no, no, no, NO._

I took a breath then read more until I finished reading the answer.

_Don't obsess about the dream. Just reflect on how it made you feel?..._

"Well, it made me feel happy... Uhm..." I whispered to myself.

I heard footsteps creaking down the stairs and I quickly closed the tab and opened up a page with games on it.

"Len?..." The hell are you doing up so early?..." I heard Rin's tired voice call from the middle of the stairwell.

"C-couldn't sleep."

"Awh, damn, that sucks... Whatcha lookin' at?" She finished walking down the stairs and leaned on me, staring at the computer screen with tired, baggy eyes.

"Some games, I'm bored." I lied.

"Whatever, lemme check my Facebook."

I moved out of the computer chair to let her sit.

She clicked the URL bar.

'What does it mean if I have a dream of kissing my friend?' came up on the list below it.

"Oooh, I wonder who searched this!" She giggled, now fully awake. "Leeeen~ did you-"

"No."

"Alright, alright. Let's try to find out!" She grinned, devilishly.

"God damnit, no, Rin. It's their business, you should learn to stay out of other people's business."

"...It was you wasn't it?" She smiled.

"NO!"

"Suuure~ So, who's the friend?"

I sighed, "If I tell you, will you shut up?"

"Ohmygoshyes!"

"...Miku. I had a dream I kissed Miku. Happy now?" I lied through my teeth.

"OMG. AWWWWWWWWW, LEN!"

"Don't tell her, please. Plus, it was just a dream. Nothing big."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She winked and smirked.

I smiled back.

"So, what you wanna do?"

"I honestly don't know. Rin, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything Len."

"Do you think I'll lose all my fangirls to Oliver?"

"Pfft, of course not! You'll both have your own fangirls."

"You sure?"

"Mhm... Well... maybe a few."

"RIN!"

"What? I'm just sayin', I've seen a few comments on Youtube..."

I sighed.

"Well, if you're so insecure about losing your fangirls, how about we make the concert extra special on your part?"

"Really? What are you thinking?" I smiled.

"Okay, just saying, it involves a bit of shotaness."

"RIN!"

"And dresses."

"RIN!"

"And lingere."

"HFRIUGHIUOJMC. RIN!"

"...And yaoi."

**"RIN! WHAT THE FU-?"**

"Hush, lemme explain."

"Fine."

"After Oliver performs, the stage will go black. You'll scream through the darkness something along the lines of, "Here I come~!" In a really cute, shota voice. You'll come out in the same outfit Kyary Pamyu Pamyu used in 'Candy, Candy' and you'll perform Candy Candy. BE SURE TO BE EXTRA CUTE GOD DAMNIT. Then, after that performance, the screen will go black once more. You'll come out in a really smexy outfit, and perform Spice, using THE HOTTEST DAMN VOICE YOU CAN MAKE. After all of that, you can perform whatever you want to perform, once you're done performing that... Dohoho..."

"...What do you have in mind, Rin?" I asked, a bit scared.

"You know that song you and Kaito did a while back?... The cover of Cendrillon?... Shota desuyon?" She giggled.

"OHGODNO."

"OHGODYES. You'll come out in lingere and Kaito will come out, half naked."

"WAIT. WHAT?"

"LISTEN. You'll come out in lingere and start singing the aaaaaaas and then Kaito will come out, half naked. You'll start singing and then Kaito will sing after you, he'll approach you, and when the slow part comes, he'll kiss you. Then curtains will cover you guys and the whole stage, we'll flash a spotlight on you from behind so your shadows will be visible. You'll pretend like you're taking off your lingere and we'll throw the pieces that you 'take off'. Kaito will 'take off' his pants and boxers and then you guys will like, do poses and shit that make it look like you guys are doing things, but still keep singing. And then, right before your moaning part, you'll fall on Kaito, and pretend to 'ride' him, then exaggerate your moans, like ALOT."

"WHAT IS THIS? A GAY PORN CONCERT?"

"Nope, a fan service concert. After your performance, you'll come out on stage in your usual outfit, blow the audience a kiss, wink and say, 'Bye, bye!'"

"Rin! What the hell, man?"

"Do you want to keep your fangirls? Your money? Your fame?" She got closer with every question and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Then do it. The fangirls will run wild, blogging about you, Tweeting, Facebooking. It'll be perfect. And since you performed right after Oliver, everyone will forget about him and the focus will be on your cute/sexy performance."

"...Fine. But, I'm not gay! And does Kaito even know about this?"

"1. YAY! 2. I know and 3. We'll tell him later. He has no choice but to say yes."

"Why?"

"We'll bribe him with ice cream."

I smirked. This is actually a pretty good idea, aside from all the yaoiness. I won't lose any of my fangirls, my lost ones will come back to me, and I'll get a bunch more new ones, will equals more money, more fame. Oliver will be left in the dust.

-x-

"Kaito woke up." Rin smiled, 4 hours after our planning. It was now 10 AM.

"Perfect, we'll tell him in one hour, once he's fully awake."

Oliver, Miku and Gakupo were all still sleeping. That left me, Rin, Kaito, Meiko and Luka the only ones awake.

-x-

Kaito sat down and started watching TV.

"Kaito? Can you come up to me and Rin's room for a second? We have to ask you something." I asked him.

"Eh? Sure." He followed me up to my room.

"All right, so Len's insecure of losing his fangirls to Oliver." Rin said, once he entered the room with me.

"Oh really?" Kaito chuckled.

"And we need your help."

"Alright?"

"Okay, so here's the plan..."

-x-

He started laughing, harder, then harder, then harder.

"OH GOD, YOU GUYS GOT ME. AHAHAHA. APRIL FOOLS!"

"It's May."

"Y-you guys are serious."

"Actually, yes we are."

He sighed, "What's in it for me?"

"1. More fangirls, 2. ICE CREAM" Rin grinned, holding out a extra-large bucket of deluxe vanilla ice cream.

"O-oh. OH GOD. YES. YES. JUST GIMME THE DAMN ICE CREAM!"

"Alright! Perfect! Now, to get comfortable to the kissing, you and Len kiss right now." She handed him the ice cream.

"WHAT?" He dropped it.

"EH! RIN! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Len, nope, I'm completely normal. Now kiss. It'll make the stage kiss less awkward for you two."

I sighed and looked at Kaito after he picked his ice cream back up.

We both came up and looked at each other, face to face.

He leaned in, so did I.

I closed my eyes tight as he caught my lips.

"AAAHHH~~~! HOW CUTE~!"

The kiss lasted less than 3 seconds, although it felt like 3 hours then we pulled away, quickly.

"Now, once more, this time, more natural AND PUT SOME PASSION IN IT! And for longer, at least 10 seconds."

Kaito took a step towards me, so close our noses were touching.

Kaito tilted his head to avoid knocking noses and pressed his lips together with mine. I closed my eyes slowly, as did he.

He started getting really into it, tilting his head, side to side, holding mine. He bit down on my bottom lip.

"A-ah!" I jumped back.

"S-sorry. I really got into it, didn't I?" He blushed a dark red.

"Uh, yeah..." I blushed too.

"PERFECT!" Rin giggled, breaking the awkward silence. "Len, Kaito, at the concert, I want it to be like that, but Len, when Kaito bites your lip, don't jump back in the concert, 'kay?"

"A-alright."

"Mmkay, I'm going to go watch T-TV again, peace." Kaito stepped out of the room, hugging his ice cream.

"The hell, man?" I turned towards Rin when he was down the stairs.

"Welp, you had to get used to kissing Kaito, don't blame me!" She giggled and ran out the room.

I sighed, layed down on my bed and closed my eyes.

-x-

"This prat doesn't wanna get up, doesn't he? Is he dead?" A British voice broke my sleep a few hours later.

"Nope, and probably."

I slowly opened my eyes and seen Oliver and Rin hovering over me.

"Ah, you're awake!" Rin smiled.

"Damnit, I thought you were dead!" Oliver scoffed.

"Not even close, Brit."

"Eh, whatever. Get up, it's 8."

"PM?"

"No, 8 AM, you know, 'cause it starts to get dark outside at 8 in the morning."

"Shut up, bro." I got up to my feet and stretched.

"Damn, you can sleep alot." Oliver said.

"Tell me something I don't know. What's to eat, Rin?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, go pig out, remember your bet with Oliver." She smirked.

"Mhhm." I walked out the room and went downstairs to eat something.

I sighed as I opened the fridge, searching for something good and fattening. I needed to gain 30 pounds in one month.

I settled on 2 boxes of macaroni and cheese with cut up hot dogs, 3 packages of mini pizzas and for desert, 3 packages of poptarts. (Packages, not boxes. o.o)

"Len, got enough food there?" Luka walked in the kitchen.

"Ah, remember? I need to gain 30 pounds?"

"Oooh yeah. Good luck." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Want me to make you a pie?"

"Erm, nah, I'm good."

"Your loss, I was going to put delicous tuna in it!"

"Yeah, no thanks."

Oliver's POV

"Oliver! There you god damned are!" someone called from behind me.

I turned around to see Kaito, Gakupo and Miku.

"Hm?"

"Okay, tomorrow's your first day at Vocaloid high!" (Cheesy name is cheesy.)

"But, I'm only 12."

"And, we're bumping you up to grade 9! Isn't that great? Two full grades, gone!" Miku grinned.

"But... don't I need the grade 7 and 8 critera to pass grade 9?"

"...Stop making this complicated and just say 'Okay." Gakupo patted my shoulder.

"Uh, okay."

"So, you excited to go to school tomorrow?"

"Ah, yeah.."

"What classes you got?"

"I don't know, God damnit, is this 21 questions?"

"Down, boy. We just wanna know so we can help you with your first day."

I laughed, "Thanks, but I'm good.

"Alright, alright."

I walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Len scoffing down food. Yay. I'm in the mood to piss off someone.

"Oh hot damn. Looks like you love food as much as you love sleep, huh?"

"Shut up, Brit." He said with a full mouth.

I sighed and sat down next to him, "So, tomorrow's Monday."

"I know. You don't have to remind me, Rebecca Black."

"What's with the attitude?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your attitude, what's with it?"

"I don't have any attitude."

"You're pretty oblivious then, aren't you?"

He sighed.

"God, talking to you is like talking to a brick wall."

"Brick walls don't eat."

"IJFEIO- WHAT? You're so confusing right now. It makes me want to slap you."

"Try it. If you dare."

"Oh, watch out, we're dealing with a badass over here" I put my hands up and shook them. "You're just a little shota. You won't do shit."

He laughed, "Coming from YOU?"

"At least I don't sing songs about being trapped in some room with Kaito and him raping you."

He blushed, "Man, shut the fuck up. At least I don't sing songs that go all, DINKY DINKY DINK."

"And? That's better than SHOTARELLA. Or SHOTA DESUYON."

"If you don't like them, then A. Why did you listen to them? B. Why do you keep talking about them?" He smirked, blushing.

I felt my face get hot, "EH- AHM- WELL. I SEEN IT IN THE SUGGESTIONS."

"And it interested you?' He raised an eyebrow, now grinning.

"NO! I JUST WANTED TO SEE WHAT THE HELL IT WAS."

"Because you were in the mood for some yaoi."

"WHAT? NO. I DON'T EVEN LIKE YAOI. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, MAN." I pushed him and ran up to my room, jumped on my bed and hugged my pillow.

_Why DID I click on that video? I mean, sure, I was curious... but... Oh God, dem moans._

I stopped myself. I can't begin to have FEELINGS for the boy. I mean, he's a stupid, banana-loving attention whore. Yeah.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard a pecking at my window. I opened an eye and looked over at it and seen a yellow canary.

"James!" I smiled and ran over to the window, opening it and letting him fly into my hands.

"Ah, I've missed you, James." I put him close to my face and cuddled him as he chirped, happily.

I lay back on my bed and rested him on my stomach.

"When you get sleepy, you can go in your bird cage and rest, okay?" I smiled at him. He chirped.

I closed my eyes once more.

_"Ah... Len?" I called from my room, coughing. I was sick._

_"Yes Oliver? Woah, is it ever cold in here!" He walked in, smiling, but then frowning, seeing that I hadn't gotten any better. _

_He walked over to me and put his hand on my forehead._

_"Tch, you're not getting any better." He said, with a saddened expression on his face. "I'll go make you some chicken soup."_

_"Wait. Len." I held out my arm._

_"Yes?" He held it._

_"I want to give you something. A reward. For all you're doing for me." I weakly smiled._

_"F-for me? Oliver. No, you don't have too."_

_"But, I want to. Now close your eyes. It's a surprise."_

_"S-sure." He closed them._

_I gently place my hands on his face and leaned forward, placing my lips on his._

_His eyes shot open, "O-Oliver?" He recoiled from the kiss, blushing, then a smirk replaced his shocked expression and blushed, "I think I might have either caught your fever..." He climbed on top of me on my bed and locked our lips. _

_It was gentle, but captivating. Mesmerized lips pressing together time after time, transporting us to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues bring a fiery heat to the cold air of the room. With just the two of us there, the rest of the world disappears. _

_Desire ignites the world around us as we become lost in a sea of lust and love. It is a spicy, powerful combination that sends waves of passion crashing over us. The rest of the world is engulfed in our lustful burning flames as our kisses grow more urgent; rushes._

_As our lips pull apart, a gentle breeze flutters over the flame extinguishinging the desperate heat. Our breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has washed away. The rest of the world is slowly coming back into focus. _

_He pulls away, the only thing connecting us, a strand of saliva._

_"I-I love you..."_

_"M-me too."_

I woke up from my alarm clock, ringing. When I woke up, I shot up, gasping. I looked down at my hands then out of the window, wincing at the sun burning my eyes. Sure enough, it was Monday morning. I looked at my clock, 7:00 AM.

I got up and walked to the washroom to get ready for my first day at school. God, I was so nervous.

I closed the door. God, I wish there was a lock on it.

I turned on the shower and slowly stripped each of my clothing pieces off, slowly. I unwrapped my bandages, I needed to change them after my shower.

I stepped in, letting the warm water run down my body. It felt amazing and I felt my muscles relax.

I heard the door click and seen Miku standing there, in her PJs, slowly forming a blush on her face.

"AAAAAAAAH~~!" She screamed, covering her eyes.

"AAAAAAAH!" I shrieked, covering my body, slipping on a bar of soap and landing on my butt, hard and hitting my head against the marble wall while falling down. "AHHH! OW OW OW OW! JESUS CHRIST, MIKU! EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?~!" I cried, holding my head.

"OHMYGOSH. I'M SO SORRY. OMGOMGOMG. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN HERE! THERE'S A LOCK, YOU KNOW? MY GOSH. I'M SORRY. OHGOD. OHGOD." She yelled, slamming the door.

I was blushing like mad. There's a lock? I didn't see one...

"TO USE THE LOCK, YOU USE PUSH THE DOOR HANDLE IN AND MOVE IT TO THE SIDE." Her muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"T-thanks...?"

"YEAH. YOU'RE WELCOME." I heard her footsteps quickly disappear.

I slowly got up, aching in pain with tears in my eyes.

I rubbed my butt. Ow.

-x-

Len's POV

"RIIIIIIIIIIING~~~!" My alarm clock yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." I screamed while throwing my clock against the wall, my eyes still closed and in bed, smiling when I heard a shatter and the ringing stop.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rin shot up, screaming. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

I opened one eye and seen her looking around, scared.

"It was the clock."

"The clo- LEN! WHAT THE HELL? I PAID FOR THAT."

I sighed and slowly opened my eyes, then rubbed them.

"So?"

She scoffed, "Just get the fuck up." she stomped out the room.

"Sure." I slowly got up, and walked into the hallway, bumping into Oliver, wrapped in a towel and drying his hair with another.

"What a waste of towels." I grunted.

He turned around, seen me, then turned a dark red, and turned back around.

"What's wrong with you?" I aproached him.

"N-nothing!" He smiled.

"There's something wrong with you. Tell me. You're nervous about something."

"A-ahm, I'm n-nervous about... attending a new s-school...? Yeah. Attending a n-new school. That's it." He put up his index finger, grinning, but still blushing.

"Oh. Okay. Have fun." I walked away.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"C-could you show me around the school today?"

"Have someone else do it."

"Please?"

"Tsk, fine."

"Thank you."

"..."

"Len?"

"What the hell's wrong with you? You're like, bi-polar. One minute, you're angry, the other, a nervous wreck, now you're all kind."

"Ah, I didn't notice that."

"Well, I did."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Whatever." I walked away.

-x-

Oliver's POV

I stood outside the school, waiting for Len. A lot of people passed by me, a girl with pink drills, a girl with green, short hair, a teacher that was standing next to a little schoolgirl with black hair in two little pigtails. But... isn't this highschool?

"There you are." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Len.

"Ready to like, tour the school?"

"Sure." I smiled.

He slightly smiled as he showed me the different rooms, the math room, bathroom, etc.

"Aaand, this is the music room. Which is your first class, and mine. It should start in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1."

RIIIIING.

"Told you, let's go."

We entered the class and seen the teacher. It was that same pedo from earlier.

"Ah, hello. I'm Kiyoteru-sensei. You're Oliver, right?" He smiled.

"Yep." I smiled back.

"Alright! Everyone, settle down, we have a new student, his name is Oliver! He comes here all the way from Britain. Oliver, introduce yourself."

"H-hi... I'm Oliver." I smiled, my heart pounding. I coughed. "Ahm, I... I..." I blushed. "S-sorry. I'm nervous."

"Awh! It's okay!" Some girl with long blonde hair and purple eyes said.

"Shut up, Maki." Len scoffed.

"Wanna come fucking make me?"

"Len! Maki!"

He sighed, looking to the side.

"Exactly. Back off, punk ass bitch." She sneered.

"MAKI!"

"So... uh, really I can't say anything else..."

"It's okay, cutie~!" She grinned.

Len growled, got up and slapped her in the face.

"LEN!"

She gasped, holding her cheek, looking down, tears rolling down her face.

He looked down at his hands, then at Maki "M-Maki! I'm sorry for hitting you! I don't know what took over me..." He put his hand on her shoulder.

She grabbed his wrist and twisted it, "Get the fuck away from me." She said through gritted teeth, got up, and ran out the classroom.

"Len! To the principal's office!"

"What? Why me? She twisted my wrist!"

"Now!"

"Bullshit, man." He stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Len's POV

Fuck the principal's office. I stood in the washroom, staring at my face.

Why did I slap Maki? Did I get angry 'cause she called Oliver cute? D-did I get jealous? No... No. Of course not... right?

**A:N/ .** **Shit's going downn~~! Len's starting to get jealous and protective over Oliver.. Oh snap. So yeah, R/R. c:**


	4. Apple Juice

**A:N/ Late update is late. :U Sorry~~~ v/ n /v**

Len's POV

After a while of thinking, I finally walked to the office. When I got there, I seen Maki in the office, crying. I sighed and entered.

"Len. Take a seat." The principal said.

I sat down in the chair next to Maki.

"Why did you slap Maki?" He plainly said.

"I don't know. She was irritating me and back-talking me. She deserved it."

Maki looked and me and shot me a death stare.

"That doesn't mean you have to slap her."

"AND? SHE TWISTED MY ARM!"

"Why'd you twist his arm, Maki?"

"I didn't want him touching me."

"OH. LIKE THAT'S A MORE LEGIT REASON THAN MINE. PLUS, DON'T YOU LIKE ME?"

"It is." She mumbled. "AND NO!" She burst.

"Just- I'm going to let you two off this time seeing as you guys rarely get in trouble. But the next time, you're both going home. Now go back to class, please."

I sighed and walked out of the office and back to class. I opened the door and all eyes went on me.

"Quit looking at me!" I yelled.

They all turned around.

-x-

I walked out of class, Oliver following me.

"Len! What happened in the office?"

"Nothing."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No."

He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, "Would you just stop walking and talk to me?"

"What do you want?"

He stared at me.

"I want you tell me what happened."

"Oh my fucking God! Could you just leave me alone? You're so damn annoying! Holy shit! Quit following me around everywhere! I don't like you!" I spat.

Oliver looked at me with a blank expression before whispering, "Okay." and walking off.

-x- (Let's skip ahead to lunch. :U)

Oliver's POV

I looked around, I decided to go sit with Miku and Rin. They were sitting with Sonika, Gumi, Miki, Neru and Teto. I decided to go over and sit with them, even if they were all girls.

"H-hi." I grinned as I sat down next to Miki.

"Oh! You're the new English Vocaloid, right?" Gumi chirped between eating a carrot.

"Yep."

"And he's in concert before you guys! He's performing tomorrow! Hah~!" Sonika laughed.

"And you are?"

"...Shut up."

"I can't wait to see what you perform!" Miki smiled.

"I heard Len's supposed to have a super sexy performance." Teto smirked.

"W-what?~! Seriously? OHMYGOSH." Neru drooled.

"Yeah, it's supposed to involve Kaito."

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR ALL THIS?" Rin yelled.

"Uh, the internet? Duh?" Teto scoffed.

"H-how did it get leaked?..."

"What?" Miku asked Rin.

"Nothing." She got up and walked to Len.

Rin's POV

"Len, I need to talk to you." I told him when I was at his table.

"Oooh, finally confessing your love?" Yuma smirked before taking a bite out of a fry.

Mikou laughed and highfived Yuma.

"No I'm not. We're brother and sister. That's friggin' disgusting. Now Len, come." I pulled his hand.

"What do you want?" Len said when he was far from the others.

I sighed, "Some ideas of your concert got leaked online."

He blushed, "R-really? Oh God."

I nodded, "We'll have to change a few things. Text Kaito-nii to meet us after school."

He sighed, blushing a deeper shade while pulling out his phone, "We better not practice kissing again." he mumbled while looking down at his phone.

"Practice kissing?" Yuma came from out of no where. "I KNEW IT!" He grinned. "TWINCEST~~!" He hollered.

"OOOOH SHIT!" USee hollered back.

"Shut the fuck up, Yuma. We're not in love with each other and we're not practicing kissing on each other." Len shoved him away.

"Suuuuuuure~." He cooed, still not leaving.

"GOD DAMNIT. GO AWAY, YUMA."

"Fine, fine! It's alright! I understand how it is to be in love~!" He strolled away.

"MAN, WE'RE NOT IN LOVE! AND, NO YOU DON'T. YOU'RE TOO DAMN UGLY, NO ONE EVER DATED YOU AND WILL EVER DATE YOU!" I yelled after him. He just laughed.

Len's phone vibrated.

"He said alright."

"Mmkay. You can go back to your douchbag friends now."

"Alright, peace."

"Oh, wait!"

"Hm?"

"Why isn't Oliver sitting with you and the guys? I feel sorry for him. He's sitting at an all girls table."

"Oh... uhm... I kinda yelled at him, told him to leave me alone, called him annoying and told him I don't like him." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Len! What the hell? That's fucking rude! No wonder he's been so quiet and looking down the whole time! You hurt his damn feelings!"

"He doesn't have feelings. He's rude too!"

"AT LEAST HE DIDN'T STRAIGHT UP TELL YOU HE HATES YOU!"

"Now, now, I didn't say HATE. Hate is a strong wor-"

"GO APOLOGIZE TO HIM AND INVITE HIM TO YOUR TABLE, GOD DAMNIT!" I pointed towards Oliver.

"Why should I-"

"LEN. I SWEAR TO GOD..."

"Fine, fine!" He walked over to our table.

Len's POV

"Oliver, Len has something he wants to say to you." Rin said.

Oliver looked up from his plate and at me.

I stared down at him.

Rin nudged me with her elbow and whispered, "Say it."

"Sorry."

"Foooor?" Rin cooed.

"For saying all that mean shit."

He looked at me for a few seconds, mumbled, "It's okay." then looked back down at his food.

"'Kay, bye." I walked away and sat down at my table.

I was about to take a bite of my banana when-

RIIIIING.

"Damnit." I whispered under my breath.

I got up and went to my next class.

-x- (Let's skip to the end of the day. I'm having writers block here. OTL)

I looked around until I spotted a blue Ford Fiesta ST. It was Kaito.

I grabbed Rin's hand, pulled her threw the crowd, ignored the taunting of my friends shouting something about twincest and climbed in the car.

"But Len, Oliver." Rin said.

"He'll find his way home."

I felt the coldness of the AC hit my face and all the heat escape from my body.

Rin sat in the back, and I took shotgun.

"Alright, what did you guys text me for?"

"The concert." Rin said.

"What about it?"

"Apperently, some of the ideas got leaked."

"What the hell, how?"

"Shit, I don't know! Now, we gotta edit a few things to make it better and more surprising. So, let's think... Len, you got any ideas?"

"What? No."

"Hmm... how about in addition to performing Shota Desuyon you guys perform Shotarella?"

"No. You know what? No. The concert's staying as is. I'm tired of making changes and stressing over this shit." I got out of the car and slammed the door then started walking home.

I turned around to stare at the parking lot and seen Oliver running out of the school, looking confused as to how to head home.

I sighed and aproached him.

"You wanna walk home together?"

"A-Ah, Len?... No, you hate me, don't you?" He turned around and crossed his arms.

"Oliver, no I don't. I was angry. When people get angry, they say things they regret. And I regret saying that. It's not how I feel, I don't hate you, I'm sorry, now walk home with me, you obviously don't know your way." I grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"Wha..? Fine, but I'm still angry at you." He looked down, blushing.

"Whatever."

-x-

I opened the door, "We're home."

Oliver walked by me and up into his room.

"Did he have a bad day or something?" Meiko came in the hallway, pointing to the staircase.

"What? Oh, probably."

She stared at me with an angry expression, "It was his first day, baka. You're supposed to make sure he doesn't have a bad day."

"Oh, shut up about him. All I hear 24/7 is Oliver." I walked up into my room too and opened up my laptop.

*Bing!* _New IM from, Yuma._

_"Bro, did you get it in with Rin? TWINCEST, MOTHAFUCKA."_

_"Shut the fuck up, no."_

_"Ooooh, I see. It's that one kid, Oliver you're after, right?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Suuuure~. Oooh Oliverrr, I don't hateee youuu, lemme grab your hanndd then walk you hooomeee."_

_"Be quiet, it was his first day and he didn't know how to get home AND, WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME?"_

_"Still, you didn't need to hold his hand and, 'cause it's fun."_

_"IT WASN'T HIS HAND! IT WAS HIS ARM!"_

_"Same thing."_

_"Not really."_

I growled as I closed my laptop screen and walked to get some juice.

I filled my cup and then closed the fridge door when, BAM I bumped into Oliver.

Juice went all on his shirt and the ground.

He wasn't wearing his vest, just his white shirt so all the juice seeped through, the shirt was clinging to his small frame and I could easily see his body.

My cheeks got red, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, IDIOT."

He looked down, also blushing, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WANKER. YOU BUMPED INTO ME!"

I scoffed, "Not really, asswipe, I was in the kitchen first."

"AND?"

"So that means you were coming in so you bumped into me."

"Still, you were admiring that glass of apple juice like it was some stunner."

"I was checking if there was enough."

"Whatever, just help me clean all this up while I go change."

"A-Alright."

A vision of Oliver shirtless came across my mind.

I slapped my forehead and got a bunch of paper towels to go clean up this mess.

-x-

I got up and ran to the washroom to wash my sticky hands. Ugh, damn apple juice.

I burst open the door and seen Oliver standing there, topless and in his boxers.

"G-GAH~!" I fell backwards and my head pounded against the marble floor.

He turned around quickly and screamed, "WHY DO PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE LIKE BARGING IN TO WASHROOMS WHEN I'M NAKED?~!"

"A-AH. MY FUCKING HEAD!" I held it, slowly fingering the bump that was already forming there.

I sniffed and wiped away the tears from my eyes. Shit, I'm crying, in front of OLIVER.

I blushed and turned my head.

"I'm s-sorry..."

"Len?... Are you okay?" He aproached me, completely forgeting the fact that he was half naked.

"Y-yeah! I am!" I slowly started crawling away.

"No, you're not." He grabbed my hand and yelled for Rin.

Rin ran up the stairs and her eyes widened when she seen Oliver was only in his boxers.

She got a sly grin on and said, "What's going on HERRREEE?"

"FUCK. RIN. NOTHING! I BUMPED MY HEAD."

"Woah, woah, Oliver. Calm down. Not everyone likes it rough you know."

I looked over to him and seen him blushing.

"Tsk, what am I saying? Obviously Len is the seme. But Oliver's caring for him... that makes him the seme right now and Len the uke... But even so-"

"RIN! STOP FUCKING RAMBLING AND GET ME ICE OR SOME SHIT!"

"Ah? Oh, right! Got it!" She ran down the stairs.

"Len... are you okay? Can you stand up?"

He grabbed my hand and I blushed as I got up.

No. Even if Rin was just rambling, I'm the seme, God damnit. WAIT WHAT? I'm hanging around Rin too much...

"Of course I can. And yes, I'm fine, but you should clothe yourself, alright?" I smiled down at him.

"Nnn- A-Alright~!... Baka." He smiled, blushing.

"Weaboo." I grinned, also blushing.

He got a stern look on his face, tears in his eyes and red cheeks.

"Uh oh, tsundere mode, activate."

"I'M NOT A WEABOO... J-Just, get down the stairs c-carefully, alright?"

"Oh, and why are you caring all of a sudden?" I smirked. Playing with Oliver is fun.

"I-I don't want you to get hurt..."

"Huh?" I was surprised by his answer.

"JUST DON'T FALL DOWN AGAIN, OKAY!" His whole face was red now and his eyes were closed as he slammed the door on me to get changed.

"Hm." I smiled, feeling my cheeks get hotter.

What a cute little tsundere shota.

What?

Rin came up the stairs with a bag of ice in her hand.

Rin! That's the one! She's making me think all these stupid yaoi thoughts! Tsundere this, baka this, seme/uke this.

"GOD DAMNIT RIN~!"

**A:N/ Once again, I'M SO SORRY FOR A LATE UPDATE. Q A Q And I am aware this chapter sucks ass. Buuut, I promise you that the next chapter will be better. It will include, Len AND Oliver both having wet dreams for eachother. Mwahaha. So the rating will change to M. And, the concert~! Look forward to that! Oh, and school's out in 2 weeks for me, so look forward to overflowing chapters. ^^**


	5. Kush

**A:N/ Faq yea for early updates. = u = Ffff- a lemon AND the concert in the same chapter? AAAND. It's a fast update AND A LONG CHAPTER? NOT TO MENTION, THEY SMOKE WEED IN THIS CHAPTER, DRINK AND OLIVER TELLS KAITO HE LIKES LEN? I'm spoiling you guys~! D'awwh, but you guys deserve it! love you guys!**

Rin handed me the bag of ice.

I hissed as I put it against my head since it stung a bit.

"Do you need help getting down the stairs?"

"S-Sure."

She held my hand and brought me down the stairs slowly.

Oliver opened the door and stared at our hands before turning his head.

"Are you okay, Len?" He said, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah." I smiled.

He followed me and sat down next to me on the couch.

"I'll go make you guys a snack." Rin smiled.

We sat there in awkward silence, but I felt Oliver watching me.

"Oliver..."

"Yes?"

"What I said today... I didn't mean it, you know that right?"

"...Of course I do." He looked down at his lap and clenched his fists as he tensed up.

"No, you don't. I want to give you my sincere apology, Oliver. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said. You're an amazing person and I really like you. I don't hate you, Oliver. How could I?" I smiled at him.

He sniffed his nose and turned to me, with tears in his eyes, "R-Really?" He forced a smile.

Then I did something I really never thought I would to him, I pulled him in and hugged him tight as he gasped.

"I'm sorry."

"...I-It's alright." I felt him smile into my neck and then felt tears on my shoulder.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because, I'm happy. I feel welcome."

I grinned, "You're always welcome."

"...Len?"

"Yes?"

He looked at me in the eyes before smiling, "You smell like bananas."

I laughed with him as Rin brought in a plate of fruits.

"Ooooh, hugging session~! Lemme join~!" Rin jumped on us.

"Ah, Rin~! What the hell?~! We weren't hugging!"

"Yes you guys were." Rin pulled back.

"NO! HOW COULD I HUG THIS PRICK?" Oliver pointed at me.

"AND HOW COULD I HUG THIS DUMBASS?" I pointed at Oliver.

"Hmm, reasonable reasons. Anyways, eat up, especcialy you, Len, remember your bet with Oliver?"

"Oh, yeah." I grinned. "You're going down, British boy and I will get to see what's under that~!" I pointed at his eye bandage.

He laughed, "Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I grinned as I grabbed a strawberry and munched on it while saying, "I sleep well every night, thanks."

He rolled his eyes and also grinned.

"Anyways." I clapped my hands together and got up, smiling. "We gotta prepare for the concert~!"

"Right! Let's get Kaito-nii~!" Rin smiled then turned to Oliver, "Sorry to leave you alone, but this is private." Rin winked then grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs to Kaito's room.

Oliver's POV

I sat next to Len, staring him down. What he said today really hurt me. I'm not sure why, but it felt like a knife went through my heart.

"Oliver..." He said, quietly, catching me by surprise.

"Yes?"

"What I said today... I didn't mean it, you know that right?"

He didn't? No, no, he's just saying this to make me feel better. He doesn't care.

"...Of course I do." I looked down at my lap to cover my face and felt tears in my eyes. I clenched my fists.

"No, you don't. I want to give you my sincere apology, Oliver. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said. You're an amazing person and I really like you. I don't hate you, Oliver. How could I?"

He actually cares? About my feelings. He actually cares about my feelings. Saying those words made me so happy, but URGH, why do I care so fucking much?

I sniffed my nose and turned to face him, "R-Really?" I weakly smiled, forcing it.

Then, he pulled me close and hugged me tight, the move surprised me, so I gasped.

"I'm sorry."

"...I-It's alright." I put my face in the crook of his neck, smiled and let the tears fall.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because, I'm happy. I feel welcome."

I grinned, "You're always welcome."

I inhaled his scent. His sweet scent. He smelt of fruits, mostly bananas. His skin was soft and his embrace was warm.

"...Len?"

"Yes?"

I put my head up and smiled at him, "You smell like bananas."

He laughed at me as Rin brought in a plate of fruits.

"Ooooh, hugging session~! Lemme join~!" Rin jumped on us.

"Ah, Rin~! What the hell?~! We weren't hugging!"

"Yes you guys were." Rin pulled back.

"NO! HOW COULD I HUG THIS PRICK?" I pointed at Len.

"AND HOW COULD I HUG THIS DUMBASS?" Len pointed at me.

"Hmm, reasonable reasons. Anyways, eat up, especcialy you, Len, remember your bet with Oliver?"

"Oh, yeah." He grinned. "You're going down, British boy and I will get to see what's under that~!" He pointed at my eye bandage.

I laughed, "Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He took a strawberry from the plate and ate it while saying, "I sleep well every night, thanks."

I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Anyways." Len clapped his hands together and got up, smiling. "We gotta prepare for the concert~!"

The concert...

"Right! Let's get Kaito-nii~!" Rin smiled then turned to face me, "Sorry to leave you alone, but this is private." Rin winked then grabbed Len's hand and pulled him up the stairs to Kaito's room.

Get your hands off of Len. Wait, what? No, what am I saying? Shouldn't I be saying that to Len about Rin? I like girls. Girls. Girls.

I couldn't possibly like Len. Sure, we're nice to each other sometimes but I still hate his fucking guts.

I looked at the time. 7 PM. Already?

I sat there, sitting, watching mindless TV when it hit me.

The concert. I need to practice for my part!

I'm singing 'Tsukema, Tsukeru' 'Set fire to the rain' and 'Dinky Dink'

I went up to my room and sat down and started singing 'Set fire to the rain' to myself. I have trouble hitting some of the high notes.

-x-

"I set fire~~! To the rain~~! Watched it poooour as I touched you face~~! And it burned while I cried-" I looked up to see Miku and Luka smiling.

My face turned red.

"Oooh, no. You can't blush when only me and Miku-chan are standing here! There's going to be millions of people tomorrow!" Luka said.

"Wow, Oliver, you sounded beautiful!" Miku grinned.

"I-I did?" I smiled at her."

"Yes! I can't wait to hear you in concert~!" Luka added.

"Thank you~!"

"No problem~!" They smiled and left.

I looked at my bird, James then at the clock. 9 PM.

"Yo, Oliver!"

I looked at my door and seen Gakupo.

"Come downstairs, we're playing COD, me, Kaito and Len. We need another person but none of the girls wanna play. Join us!" He smiled.

"Huh? Sure, why not?" I smiled back and went downstairs.

I sat in front of the large 80' 1080 HD quality plasma screen and grabbed the player 4 controller.

"Free for all, okay?" Kaito smirked.

"Alright." Len and Gakupo snickered.

"Mmkay."

The girls sat behind us and watched us game.

They all came running for me, throwing grenades, flash bombs, then Len tried shooting me with his AK-74U.

I turned around a corner and waited for the smoke to clear, then ran and shot them all down with my Commando.

"Hahaha! I knew you guys were planning against me!" I laughed.

They looked at me, dumbfounded.

"You're good at COD." Kaito said.

"Tell me something I don't know." I smirked.

Len shoved the player 1 controller and headset into my hands, "BRO. BRO. BRO. IT'S SIGNED IN MY ACCOUNT. I NEED TO LEVEL UP. GO PWN SOME NOOBS FOR ME, PLEASE."

I giggled, "Alright."

I put the headset on my head, joined a match of Team Deathmatch and Kaito, Gakupo and Len joined the girls in watching me game.

"Just saying, I get violent while gaming, guys." I warned them.

They nodded.

-x-

"YOU FUCKING WANKER! QUIT CAMPING!"

...

"NO. YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME, PRAT. I WILL PERSONALLY COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND RIP YOUR EXCUSE FOR A BLOODY DICK OFF!"

...

"AND SO WHAT IF I'M 12 YEARS OLD AND BRITISH? I'LL FUCK YOU UP SO BAD- HAHA. CHOPPER GUNNER. WATCH THE HELL OUT, 'CAUSE HERE I COME!"

...

"RUN BITCHES. RUUUUUUUUN! YOU CAN'T EVEN HIDE INSIDE FROM ME AND MY CHOPPER GUNNER!"

...

"BITCH, I GOT 57 KILLS AND 2 DEATHS. YOU HAVE, WHAT? 2 KILLS AND 57 DEATHS?" ...

...

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, CUNT. AND QUIT CAMPING. OH SHIT. OUR TEAM GOT 7400 POINTS. MOVE OUT THE WAY, WANKERS, I'M GETTING THE LAST KIL- WHAAAAAAAT THEEEEEE FUUUUUUUUCCCCK? YOU DICKHEAD! I FUCKING CLEARLY SAID THAT I WAS GOING TO GET THE LAST KILL, ARSEHOLE!"

'We won, good job team'

"WHO CARES IF WE FUCKING WON? I DIDN'T GET THE LAST KILL!" I took off my headset in a fit of rage and threw it then crossed my arms.

"But... you got 64 kills and 3 deaths."

"AND?~!"

"THAT'S FUCKING AMAZING!" They all hugged me.

"That right there is beautiful, Oliver. Kaito pointed to my score."

I grinned.

"Nooo, THAT right there is beautiful, Oliver! I'm level 46 now! I can almost prestige to 12th prestige! THANK YOU!" Len squeed.

"You're welcome~~!" I smiled.

"Damn~~! OLIVER DOIN' IT BIG!" Gakupo hollered.

"Wow, Oliver you're good... BUT SCARY." Miku said.

"Exactly!" Rin added.

"When you were calling those people all those names..." Luka looked at me with wide eyes.

"THAT WAS CREEPY. NOW I KNOW NOT TO PISS YOU OFF." Meiko said.

I laughed then checked the time.

"Oh shit, 10 PM. We better get to bed, we got a concert ahead of us!" I smirked.

"F'real! Good night, guys!" Kaito said then walked upstairs into his room.

"Night!" Gakupo went into his room.

"Good night!" Rin said and went upstairs.

"Peace out!" Meiko said, then went to her room.

"Nighty-night, guys!" Miku smiled then went into her room.

"See you tomorrow, guys! Sweet dreams!" Luka said before going off to bed, following everyone else upstairs.

I looked at Len and he looked at me.

"Well, good night, Len." I smiled.

"Deuces, Oliver! Sweet dreams." He walked upstairs into his room.

I turned off all the lights before going to bed myself.

I climbed the stairs then went into my room, closed the door, changed into my pajamas and wrapped myself in my comforters, sighing then cracking my back and moaning in pleasure. I then proceeded to crack my knuckles, told James 'good night' and fell off into a fast sleep.

**Quick A/N: THIS PART. CONTAINS. A. LEMON. MMKAY? IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ, (WHICH YOU GUYS PROBABLY DO. I MEAN, WHO DOESN'T WANNA READ A OLILEN LEMON?) Len and Oliver are having the same dream, but Oliver wakes up at the best part. :U Damn you Oliver. But don't worry, Len continues it. OHONHONHON.**

_The boy in bandages is being forcefully held down onto the bed by the blonde haired male. "Oh come on, Oliver~... I know you want this" he said, the struggling to escape Len's tight grip. He leaned in closer to Oliver's ear and a small exhale of his breath sends a shiver travelling down the younger boy's spine. "You want this just as much as I do" he whispered._

_"L-Len-kun… you can't__–__" Oliver paused when he realized that Len's lips were locked against his. His eyes widened and didn't know how to react. He tried to fight against Len's grip but it was useless. Before Oliver could even realize, Len's tongue was already exploring his mouth, tasting his saliva. Oliver had never been kissed before and this was all new to him but he liked the feel of it. Oliver extended his leg as he felt the bed sheets gently rub against the bottom of his foot, making it tickle a little. The older boy pulled back from the kiss to take a breath __–__ both males slightly panting. "So" Len said before he paused to take another 3 slow breaths. "How was that?" he asked, his aquamarine eyes half-open with a grin painted on his lustful face. Oliver got caught off guard, not realizing that his cheeks were slowly forming a shade of pink, but soon got brought back to his senses. "Len... , you can't do this, Rin'll be done taking a bath any moment now", Oliver still trying to fight against Len's strong hold. "Then we'll have to make this quick, won't we?" the blue eyed boy leaning in for another kiss. Oliver was hopeless, trying to escape the hold. Lips were locked against each other again and Oliver added a bit of enthusiasm this time. Len's left hand slowly travels down the British boy's torso, Oliver getting aroused. Then his hand travels back up again __–__unbuttoning the yellow eyed boy's button up shirt. Len's warm hand rubs Oliver's chest then reaches for his sensitive nipple. Oliver flinches from the sudden sensation, causing him to break away from the kiss and a string of saliva slipping down from both their tongues._

_Len grins as he starts rubbing Oliver's nub. The younger boy shuts both eyes tight, trying to hold back any moans. Len's tongue replaces his hand over the blonde's nipple. Oliver's back arched and wasn't able to hold back the moan that released from his throat as he gripped tightly onto the silky bed sheets. Len noticed Oliver's abandoned nipple and starts to lower his right hand onto it, causing the British boy to arch his back from pleasure. Len continues this action then swaps his tongue for the right nipple and his hand for the left. Oliver moans a couple more times, trying to word Len's name but can't manage to. Len pulls back and looks up at Oliver's blushing face, watching him pant. "L-Len-kun__…__" the aquamarin eyed male smiled at the boy that was before him. Still blushing, Oliver reaches up for Len's shirt and starts taking it off. Oliver can feel his cock starting to harden over the sight of Len topless. Oliver opens his mouth, about to say something but the blonde haired male ignores and leans straight down to the smaller boy's torso, kissing his way down. Gentle and passionate kisses make their way to the top of Oliver's shorts. Len unbuttons the top button as Oliver feels his cock throbbing over how aroused he's gotten._

_Len unzips the shorts and Oliver raises his lower body to help the other slide them off. Len's eyes fill with lustful desires as he notices the large bulge in Oliver's boxers. The aquamarine eyed male leans in and kisses the bulge causing the boy in bandages' cock to twitch. Len pulls down Oliver's boxers and his erection springs out –Oliver embarrassed. Len watches as precum escapes. "I'll make it pleasurable" Len says, Oliver noticing the seduction in his voice. The older male rubbed his index finger across the slit of the younder boy's member as Oliver shivers. Len grabs hold of Oliver's length, beginning to stroke it. His hand starts to increase its speed. Up, down, up, down. Oliver pulls his head back in pleasure, trying to contain his moans._

I gasped as I sat up in my bed in a cold sweat, trying to calm my thumping heart taking deep breathes. In. Out. In. Out.

I looked at my clock and seen it was 4 AM.

I've always had dreams about Len and I... but it's never went that far... it's usually a kiss or two... and that dream didn't even go THAT far... this is bad... if I keep having these dreams, eventually I'll have a dream where we actually have sex.

I moved around a bit and noticed that my sheets were wet.

Oh. No. Did I?...

I didn't wet the bed. I never wet it once in my life. So that means... OH GOD. NO. PLEASE.

My face turned hot as I took off my blankets and seen the white substance all over my bed.

I had a wet dream... about Len.

No. I don't like him.

I sighed.

This is pointless. IF YOU'RE HAVING WET DREAMS ABOUT HIM. YOU OBVIOUSLY LIKE HIM. STOP TRYING TO DENY IT, OLIVER.

But... how could I like a boy? I've been straight my whole life. At least... I thought I was... And out of all the boys in the world. Len Kagamine?

I gathered all my sheets and walked down to the lanundry room to clean them, blushing all the way there and being as quiet as I could possibly be, not turning on any lights.

But, on the way there, I bumped into the last person I wanted to see that night.

"Oliver?"

-x-

**Len's POV (The POV you guys have been waiting for. LOL. I'm writing from the part I left off from Oliver's dream.)**

_Len wanted to tease Oliver more. He replaces his hand with his mouth and mercilessly sucks Oliver's member at an alarming speed. Oliver releases a loud moan from the surprise attack. Len reached down for Oliver's balls and started cupping him, continuing to move his head up and down at the small boy's cock. Oliver couldn't take the pleasure –it was all too much, but he liked it… a lot. This felt a lot better than masturbating did. Oliver placed his hand on Len's head, locking his fingers between strands of hair, pushing Len deeper and faster. Oliver felt a weird sensation in his stomach –like it was about to burst. "Len-kun… I'm cu… cuming!" he said between moans. Len stopped sucking at the feel of Oliver's seed escaping his cock and releasing into the blue eyed boy's mouth. Len swallows every last bit of cum and licks his fingers clean._

_"It's my turn" Len says, unzipping his shorts. Oliver knew exactly what he meant but wasn't sure if he was ready for it, but his lustful desires told him otherwise. Len's thick member was now positioned at the small boy's entrance. "Are you ready?" he asks. Oliver nods nervously but still knowing that he wanted it. Len slowly thrusts inside Oliver's entrance –Oliver biting his index finger to get his mind off the pain. The older male was now completely inside the British boy –he was so tight. As much as he wanted to just let loose and take advantage of Oliver, he knew he shouldn't. Len waits a short while, waiting for Oliver to adjust to his size. "Y-You can move" Oliver said, one eye half-opened, still biting his index finger. Len slowly pulled his length out and slid it back in. After a few painful thrusts, Oliver started loosening his grit on his finger. The pain slowly turned into pleasure as Len began loosening Oliver's hole. Len leaned over to Oliver, rests his hands on the bed beside the smaller boy, and kisses him. The thrusts became faster and harder, making it impossible to continue kissing. Len slightly shifts his angle, causing his member to hit against Oliver's prostate. The small blond moans in pleasure as Len continues to trust into that same spot. Oliver felt himself reaching his climax. "Len-kun… I'm going to–" Len interrupts him. "Me too" he says with a pleasurable groan in his voice. Len increases his speed, Oliver feeling his seed about to reach breaking point. With one last, deep thrust both males reach their climax and fill the room with loud moans in ecstasy. Len falls on top of Oliver as the smaller boy's anus drips with the older male's seed. The two of them pant, Len trying to catch his breath and Oliver trying to return to his senses. "Len-kun…" Oliver says. The blue eyed male said nothing –just smiled, leaned over and planted a kiss on the boy in bandages' forehead._

My eyes snapped open at the speed of light. I woke up sweaty, breathing heavy and dumb founded.

I did NOT just have a that dream. NO. I DID NOT JUST HAVE A DREAM OF ME HAVING SEX WITH OLIVER. NO. NO NOPE. NOT AT ALL- WHY IS MY BED WET?

I looked down, I slept with no blanket or clothes, just in my boxers and then I seen it, the white creamy stuff, all over my bed sheets and boxers that proved my thoughts wrong.

SO. I DID HAVE A DREAM OF ME HAVING SEX WITH OLIVER. OKAY. OKAY. CALM DOWN LEN. YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY GAY FOR THE KID. IT WAS JUST A DREA- WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING? I OBVIOUSLY AM GAY FOR HIM. BUT. I CAN'T. AH. JUST STOP DENYING IT, LEN!

I grabbed my head and clutched it while turning my head to look at the clock. It's 4 AM.

I started hyperventilating.

THIS IS WORSE THAN THE KISSING DREAM! I'M TIRED OF THESE DREAMS! BUT THIS HAS BEEN THE WORST!

I sighed and got my sheets and brought them down to the laundry room, along with clean boxers.

I didn't turn on any lights and was really quiet.

Until I bumped into someone unexpected.

I examined them, "Oliver?" I whispered.

"Len?"

"What are you doing down here?"

"What are YOU doing down here?"

"Why are you carrying sheets?"

"WHY ARE YOU CARRYING SHEETS AND BOXERS?"

I blushed. "NO REASON. WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"NOW, BACK TO BED." He tried climbing back up the stairs but I grabbed his arm.

"I'm going to the laundry room, and you?"

He looked down, "M-Me too."

"Oh shit, really, why? Don't tell me you wet your bed."

"What? NO!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH. I SEE HOW IT IS!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. SO DID YOU."

I blushed, "So who was it with?"

"No one."

"Yeah, okay, 'cause you have a wet dream fucking no one. If you tell me who it was, I'll tell you, okay Oliver?"

"No. Too bad. No deal." He stormed off into the laundry room then came back slowly. "Uhmm... do you have any clean boxers I could borrow?" He intensely blushed.

"Ah? Sure. Hold on, leave these here." I set down my sheets, revealing my body.

"YOU'RE ONLY WEARING BOXERS?" He shakily said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I always sleep in my boxers." I ran up the stairs and grabbed a pair and gave them to him. "I hope they're not too big."

"Don't worry... thank you."

"You're welcome." I smiled and grabbed my clean boxers and sheets. "Hold on, don't follow me."

I went to the laundry room and put my sheets and dirty boxers in the laundry then put on a fresh pair.

"You can go now." I said.

He went and returned in my boxers I lent to him.

He was only in his boxers now, like me. He put all his pajamas to wash.

I blushed, "S-So, good night. Don't forget t-to wake up tomorrow for the c-concert. 8 AM."

"Y-Yep."

-x-

Oliver's POV

'RIIIIN-'

I slammed the snooze button.

I was up all night, I couldn't get a wink of sleep after 4 AM. After Len gave me his boxers... After... that dream.

It felt so fucking real... and good.

I blushed and got up to dress, today was the concert anyways!

-x-

Len's POV

"Leeeen~~!" Rin jumped on me while I was still in my covers. "GET UP! GET UP! GET UPPP~~~~!"

I closed my eyes tighter.

"Len~~! Get up~~!"

"SHUT UP, RIN!" I screamed.

"Get up, get up... GET... UP!" She poured cold water all over me. (A:N/ This happened to me a few weeks ago. My sister did this to me when I wasn't getting up. -.- So Len's reaction will be mine.)

My eyes opened at the speed of light and I gasped, covering myself from the water as I fell out of bed.

"RIN~! YOU FUCKING CUNT!" I got up and kicked her.

"OW, WHAT THE FUCK, LEN?"

"YOU POURED WATER ALL OVER ME!"

"AND? YOU WEREN'T GETTING UP!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO POUR WATER OVER ME!" I stormed out of the room.

-x-

"CABS ARE HEEREE!" Gakupo yelled.

"Shut up, you're not Pauly D from Jersey Shore." Luka scoffed. "Plus, since when do you watch Jersey Shore? It's so fake, I want to slap the TV everytime I watch it."

"Shut up, Luka. The drama on is fun to watch." Kaito frowned.

"I guess."

I got in the taxi with Rin, Oliver, and Miku. Luka, Meiko, Gakupo and Kaito got the other taxi.

-x-

"Ah, hello everyone!" Master smiled as she seen us roll up.

"Couldn't you have gotten us a limo or something? I mean, don't you think a taxi's pretty ghetto for us Vocaloids?" Kaito said.

Master gave him a death glare, "Sorry, but I can't pull money out of my ass."

"Then how do you pay for all these concer-"

"Shut up, Kaito." Meiko punched him.

"Thank you, Meiko." Master grinned. "Follow me, guys! Miku, you'll be performing first, then Rin will perform. After that, Oliver, then Len'll perform, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo."

"Hey! Why am I last?" Gakupo cried.

"Would you rather be in the middle where people forget about you or last where people remember you?"

"...True."

-x-

All of the Vocaloids sat backstage, watching the concert live on their large TV while Miku was performing.

"Dude, how much times has Miku sang 'World is mine' in concert?"

"She sings it at every concert, nevertheless the fans still go ape-shit over her."

"SOOOOOO~~~! LEN, KAITO! YOU EXCITED?" Rin yelled, smiling.

"Eh?" Me and Kaito said in unison.

"For what?" Luka said, clueless of our performance.

The only people who knew were Rin, me, Kaito, Master and the concert helpers.

"Oh, noooooooooothing~~~."

-x-

Oliver's POV

A women opened the door, "Oliver, Rin's performance is over in 30 minutes, time for you to get ready." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into my changing room.

I looked down and seen 2 outfits. My usual one and then the outfit from Tsukema Tsukeru. Complete with the oversized bow and eyelashes on the chest to the skirt.

"Lady, I'm a boy." I plainly said.

"And? Did you see what Len's wearing?" She covered her nose, trying to hold back a nosebleed.

"W-what?"

"I'll tell you if you put your Tsukema Tsukeru outfit on." She grinned.

I blushed,"I'll knock the door when I'm done."

"Alright~" She smiled and closed the door.

-x-

I knocked the door and she opened it, staring me down and then covering her nose again, "YOU LOOK SO DAMN ADORABLE! ... Time for makeup." She devilishly grinned.

"Makeup?"

"Just a bit of blush."

"Oh, alright..."

-x-

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was styled a bit differently, I had pink lipgloss on, coverup and foundation, a lot of blush, but the thing that stood out the most was my eye. Pounds and pounds of fake eyelashes, mascara and eyeliner and she drew a heart on my bandage.

"WHAT THE FUCK? THIS BETTER BE BLOODY EASY TO COME OFF! I'M NOT SINGING SET FIRE TO THE RAIN WITH ALL THIS ON. IT'S A SERIOUS SONG AND I DON'T THINK THIS MAKEUP LOOKS ALL THAT SERIOUS! I LOOK LIKE SOME SORT OF CHEAP HUSSY!"

"Awwww~~! AND you use British slang~!" She hugged me, ignoring my rant. "Don't worry, honey! The makeup comes off real easy, when you go on stage for your final songs, you'll look like yourself."

"I better. So, what's Len wearing?"

"Ah, Rin's finished in 5 minutes, no time to tell you! You'll just see. Let's get you ready."

-x-

Rin ran off stage, staring at me with wide eyes as she passed by me, then a smile forming as she laughed out, "Good luck, **Olivia**!"

"SHUT UP, RIN!"

"Okay, okay, go on, introduce yourself before singing!" Master pushed me on stage, grinning.

I slowly walked on stage as everyone started hooting and hollering.

I stood in the middle, staring at all the people in the audience. Over 500 000.

I gulped as the spotlights went on me.

I held up my mic and said, "Ahm, hello~. My name is Oliver! I'm 12 years old and from Britain. And, I'm a BOY. I'm the new English Vocaloid. Although, I can sing in Japanese if I try! Which, I will be doing! Today, I'll be singing 'Tsukema Tsukeru' 'Set fire to the rain' and 'Dinky Dink.' Here we go~!"

I grinned and the audience went wild, fangirls shrieking their heads off, people nosebleeding, there were even a bunch of guys going crazy over me.

Everyone quieted down as the music started and my backup dancers came out.

"Tsukema Tsukema, Tsukema, Tsukema Tsukeru, pachi pachi tsukema tsukete!"

-x-

Len's POV

I watched as Oliver went on stage on the TV.

"DUDE! DUDE! DUDE! DO YOU GUYS SEE **OLIVIA**?" Rin busted open the door, laughing her ass off.

"He looks like a girl!"

"He looks amazing!"

"The fan girls are tripping!"

Everyone started saying things about him and it got real loud so I took my chance to let out what I was thinking, no one would hear it anyways.

"He looks and sounds SOOO adorable~!" I grinned, blushing.

Everyone shut up. The only thing you could hear was the TV and Oliver's singing.

"What?" Miku said.

"What?" I mumbled.

Kaito and Gakupo smiled like perverts and whispered something to eachother and burst out laughing.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HAVE AN OPINION?"

"It's just weird... hearing that from YOU." Meiko said.

"Why?"

"Well, A. You never compliment people, B. Especially boys, C. Especially OLIVER." Luka looked at me.

"Well what do you expect? He looks like a damn girl! You can't even tell it's him!"

"But it's still Oliver." Rin stared me down, smiling. "Leeen~~~? Do you have a thing for Oli-"

"No. No I don't. I just think he looks cute."

"Len, Oliver's almost finished. You and Kaito, both follow me." The same lady who took Oliver smiled at me.

Kaito and I got up and followed her to my dressing room.

"You better not cake me in makeup like you did to Oliver."

"No promises, honey." She grinned.

Kaito sat down as I looked at my outfits. First was Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's outfit from Candy Candy, the other was my Punkish outfit from Project Diva for Spice, even though that isn't even used for Spice. Then, the lingere. It was a yellow frilly corset, yellow frilly panties, fishnet stockings, a yellow headband. yellow heels.

"I'M A FUCKING BOY!"

Kaito got up and walked over to me, he had a nosebleed when he seen my outfits.

"L-Len, that's r-really what you're going to b-be wearing?..."

"I don't have a choice."

The lady smiled, "Alright, let's get you ready for Candy Candy."

"Hold up, what's your name?" Kaito asked the woman.

"Me? Oh, Ayame." She smiled.

"Ayame, I love you for picking out these outfits."

She laughed and I blushed.

"Could you guys please leave? I need to dress."

"Oh, sure."

-x-

"Aaaaahh~~! You look adorable~!" Ayame smiled.

"Thanks."

Kaito sat there, eyeing me down, "You look like a friggin' girl!"

"And?" I crossed my arms.

"AAAAHHHH~~!" They both squeed, holding eachothers hands and jumping up and down. "SOO CUTE~!"

"Whatever."

"Alright, alright, lemme do your makeup." She grinned.

"Make it quick."

-x-

I looked at myself in the mirror. Good, it wasn't as much as Oliver's makeup.

I just had a bit of coverup and foundation, light blush, lipgloss, a tiny bit of mascara and some eyeliner.

"Alright, Oliver's done in 10 minutes."

-x-

Oliver's POV

I ran off the stage to get ready for the next performance after everything went dark, so no one seen me.

The crowd went wild, shrieking, nose bleeding, laughing.

People rushed in, taking off my makeup and stripping me down.

"H-HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU TOUCH!" I blushed.

They put me in my usual outfit and I took a good glance in the mirror. I looked good. Like me.

I ran back out on stage and 'Set fire to the rain started playing'

"I let it fall, my heart,

And as it fell you rose to claim it

It was dark and I was over

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me"

-x-

Len's POV 

I watched Oliver from the TV in my changing room, he's actually pretty good. Shaky on some notes, but hey, it's his first time in concert.

_"But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!"_

"He's pretty good, isn't he?" Kaito looked at the TV screen.

"Actually, yeah."

"I wasn't expecting him to be so, like, good."

"You have an amazing vocabulary, Kaito."

"Why, shanken woo."

"Huh?"

"Len, 5 minutes." Some guy opened the door and reminded me.

I put a thumbs up and he closed the door again.

"You excited for our performance?" Kaito grinned.

"Eh."

"I know how you feel, I was only in it for the ice cream."

I laughed, "You're such a fool."

Oliver started singing another song now.

_"Dinky dink, no time to think! I belong to yooouuu~~~!"_

"...What are your feelings about Oliver?" Kaito smirked at me.

"W-What?" I felt my face get hot.

"I mean, how do you feel about him?" His smirk got more devilish.

"Why do you care?"

"Hm, that's unusual, you usually would've answered something like, "I HATE THAT PRICK'S GUTS!""'

"Not really..."

"...You like him, don't you?" he chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Len, you're on." The same guy from earlier said.

"Oh, alright!" I got up and made my way on stage, passing by Oliver. He was out of breath, panting and sweating. I couldn't help but blush.

The stage was black and I did as Rin told me to do, scream out, "Here I come~~!"

So, I did.

"Here I come~~!" I giggled as the fangirls lost their shit.

The spotlights came on me and I was smiling, still blushing. This got the fanboys to trip also.

The backup dancers came in and the lights started changing color as the music started.

I put on a really shota voice and sang, "Tsukue toka poketto toka kaban no naka ni mo ne~~!"

Kaito's POV

I watched as Len performed.

He likes Oliver, I'm sure of it. The way he's been acting, the way they act to eachother, they're just releasing sexual tension.

I stood up, "IT'S ON MY BUCKET LIST TO HOOK THEM UP!"

"Uhm, hook who up?" Ayame walked in.

"No one~~" I grinned.

"Alright, let's get you fixed up.

-x-

I stood there, wearing no top, baggy jeans that were really low on me, showing my boxers.

"Bro, I'm not a gangster to be saggin'." I pointed to my jeans.

"KEEP 'EM LIKE THAT!" Ayame said.

"Alright, alright, chill."

-x-

Len's POV

I sang the last chorus with all my heart, "Candy candy candy candy candy

Sweetie sweetie girls love

Chewing chewing chewing chewing chewing

Cutie cutie ch-ch-ch-chewing love

Candy candy candy candy candy

Sweetie sweetie girls love

Chewing chewing chewing chewing chewing

Cutie cutie candy love~~~!"

They all started clapping and shrieking.

"SING PON PON PON!" Some idiot yelled out.

I grabbed my mic, "Pon Pon Pon? It's not part of the concert, though."

"SING IT! SING IT! SING IT! SING IT!" The crowd chanted.

"We can't! We're not prepared!"

They continued chanting.

I sighed, "Would SPICE! make you guys happy?"

They started once again fangirling.

"In my punkish outfit?"

They started screaming 10x

"Alright, well I'll go change and when I come back~~~..." I winked, blew a kiss and ran off stage.

I looked on the stage and seen they put a pole up.

"Oh God, do I have to?..." I pointed to the pole.

"Yeeep~." One of the girls who started to fix me said.

"Oh God."

They got rid of my makeup and put on my punkish outfit and I ran back on stage. They started screaming again.

The familiar strings started playing as I spun around the pole and went up and down it then started singing in a sexy voice, going on the pole once more at the chorus, blushing like mad.

The crowd went insane, people started throwing underwear and money on stage, screaming "Take it off!" I felt like a fucking cheap stripper. Nevertheless, I did what they said, with a sexy look on my face as I unzipped my skin-tight leather shirt and threw it to the crowd.

Oliver doesn't got SHIT on me now!

I got really into it then spun around the pole once more, doing tricks on it, grinding on it, and going up and down while smirking a seductive smile to the crowd and winking here and there, then unzipping my skin-tight leather shorts a bit and putting them down until my v-line was visible.

I finished, with my hand on the pole behind me, my other with a finger in my mouth looking straight into the crowd with a seductive face.

The crowd couldn't handle it, they sounded like a million screaming banshees, nosebleeding everywhere.

I took the mic and slowly said, "Now~~... Wasn't that better than Pon Pon Pon~~?..."

They all screamed in unison, "YES!"

"Good~... Now get ready to nosebleed more... because Kaito and I are performing Shota Desuyon~~..."

The crowd once again screamed.

I strut off stage, swinging my hips side to side and grinning.

-x-

Oliver's POV

I ran back stage and sat with the rest of the Vocaloids and seen Len on the TV screen performing Candy Candy. He looked so cute~.

"Oh, Len called you adorable when you were performing." Rin smiled as I sat down next to her, not taking my eyes off the TV.

"WAIT, WHAT?" I turned to look at her, blushing. "R-Really?"

"Mmmhhhm~~..." She grinned.

I blushed, looking at the TV.

-x-

Len came on stage, in his punkish outfit and the spotlight went on him, revealing he was by a pole.

"Holy fuck! Is Len going to strip?" Gakupo said.

"I hope so!" Meiko grinned.

The music started and he rode that pole. And I gotta admit, DAMN! He looked fucking sexy. He was into it and the song. His voice sounded so fucking hot. And the way he went up and down the pole, staying serious, but seductive giving sexy smiles here and there made me go wild inside and I felt my face get really hot.

At the second chorus, he went crazy on the pole, then took his shirt off and threw it into the crowd, then unzipped his shorts and put them down a bit, showing his v-line. If only he had taken them all off. He was obviously wearing no boxers. He went on the pole once more, then finished, with a finger in his mouth.

Then he spoke into the mic. THE WAY HE SPOKE DROVE ME UP THE FUCKING WALL! My pants felt tight. Oh my fucking God, did I just get a boner from Len stripping? I covered my nose and ran out of the room to the washroom to A. nosebleed freely and B. get rid of this raging boner.

-x-

I walked out the washroom, feelin better and seen Len and Kaito getting ready for their duet.

-x-

Len's POV

They reapplied my makeup and put on my lingere as I blushed, seeing Kaito topless.

"Quit staring at me, perv." He smiled.

"Sh-Shut up."

-x-

I went on stage and the fangirls/fanboys went more crazy then my last performance.

"Aaaaaaaaa~~~" Kaito slowly came out and the crowd went wild again.

We both started singing and he held me, dancing, getting close to kissing me at parts and licking me in places like my neck, ear, etc.

The slow part came and Kaito grabbed me and kissed me, deeply. He put his tongue into it and so did I, we backed up a bit so the crowd could see our tongues both fighting for dominance.

He broke the kiss and started licking and biting my neck. I had to admit, it felt amazing, but I kept my moans in... until he bit down real hard, I let a shaky moan escape into the mic and the crowd went apeshit.

The curtains slowly came down and the spotlights flashed on us.

We acted like we were taking off our clothes while people hiding in the background threw replicas of the clothes around.

He started nipping at my neck more, then went up to my ear. Then I thought, why was I holding in my moans? Shit, this is a fanservice concert, is it not?

I let all my moans escape and I heard the crowd lose their minds.

-x-

I fell on top of Kaito and started riding him, while moaning into the mic loudly, then finishing off with a "Kaito-nii~~~~!" And putting my head up, as if I was orgasming, so did Kaito, he groaned, "L-Len-kun~~~~..."

The spotlights shut off and I ran off stage with Kaito, snickering as I changed into my normal clothes, and my makeup was taken off.

I ran back on stage and the curtains went up, and yellow and white lights surrounded me.

"So, did you guys like my performances?" I winked, smiling.

"OH MY GOD, YES!" The crowd said.

"I'm glad!" I grinned. "Well, I have to go now~! But remember, I love you all every much~! Bye Bye~!" I blew the audience a kiss, winked again and waved, waiting for the screen to turn black again, then I ran back stage, sweaty and tired. I colapsed next to Rin as everyone cheered me on.

"Oh my gosh! Your performance was the sexiest ever!" everyone starting screaming, and laughing.

Yet, I ignored them, I looked around for Oliver, he wasn't in the room.

"Where's Oliver?"

"Oh, I don't know, he ran out of the room."

-x-

Oliver's POV

I stared at the screen during Kaito and Len's performance. I couldn't believe it. The way they were kissing and licking. Len was moaning his ass off. They couldn't have been real?... Right? Right? Right? If so...

My vision got blurred. Was I crying? I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Yep.

I ran out of the room, back to the washroom, covering my eyes with my arm.

-x-

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had finally stopped crying. Until I heard Len's friggin' loud moans. The waterworks started again.

Why was I crying? I hate him! But, could it be I'm jealous that Kaito's making Len moan? No. It can't be that. Nevertheless, I sat there, crying, listening to Len's moans and the crowd cheer.

-x-

Kaito walked in, "Oliver?"

I looked up.

"Why the hell are you crying?" He ran over to me.

"I-I don't know!" I wailed.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it because of Len and I's performance? You heard Len's moans, and you seen him getting licked and shit by me. You got jealous? Didn't you?"

I said nothing, but nodded a bit.

"Oh, Oliver. I'm sorry. It was only a performance... I never knew you liked Len... that way."

"I don't!"

"You do. If you didn't, you wouldn't have gotten jealous and cried your ass off in the middle of this dirty bathroom. You're just in denial."

I looked at him.

"Here, get up off of this dirty floor." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Dry those tears, please. And, if it makes you feel any better, I think Len likes you back and I'll try my hardest to hook you guys up!" He grinned.

"R-Really?" I sniffled.

"Yes!"

"Th-Thank you..." I hugged him. "So, it's official, I said it myself... I like Len..."

"Don't be ashamed. Love is love." He warmly smiled.

"I-I had a wet dream about him yesterday..."

"What? No way!" He grinned.

"Y-Yeah! Want me to tell you about it? And there's also a twist when I woke up!" I smiled back, happy knowing I have someone to talk to.

"Haha! Alright~!"

-x-

"Wooah, seriously? Len had one too?"

"Yeah, but I don't know who it was with... He was acting real weird around me, then he lended me his boxers."

"It was you."

"What?"

"Yep. He had a wet dream about you. If he was acting weird around you, then it was you."

"But, what if he was just embarresed?"

"It was you, and it's final." He smiled, "Ooooh shit~~~!"

I laughed.

"We should probably join the others now, huh?"

"Yeah... Hey Kaito?"

"Yep, Oliver?"

"Thank you. For everything. For listening, understanding and welcoming me with open arms."

"Awwh, don't sweat it! You're part of the Vocaloid family now, so you're like my little brother!" He hugged me tight.

"And you're like my big brother." I smiled.

-x-

"What took you guys so long?" Gakupo said.

"Nothing." Kaito smiled.

-x-

We went to a club to celebrate (A:N/ I'm sorry, I'm too lazy to write out the club scene, my arm hurts. But don't worry, they go more than once to the club in this story~! Don't worry!) then we drove back to our house and all sat in the living room, relaxing, and talking about the concert, mostly Len's.

Meiko crashed through the door, drunk out of her mind.

"Heeeeyy~~~~ Sorry I'm laaattteeee~~~~. I like, made the funny-lookin' cab driver, STOP THE CAB. So I could like, *hic* get these" She held up a bunch of beers and vodkas. "And this." She held up a baggy full of green stuff.

"Oh my fucking God, weed? AND WEREN'T YOU DRUNK ENOUGH AT THE CLUB?" Luka said.

"Mhhhhhhhm~~~! We gon' celebrate Ollie's first performanccee and Len's sexy asss performanceee and all of our performannceeesss~~~~! Y'know? PUFF PUFF PASS! AHAAAA! OH SHIT!"

"I'm not smoking that." Miku crossed her arms.

"Tsk, loosen up, a good hit will be a nice way to celebrate." Kaito and Gakupo smiled.

"Eeexaacctllyyy~~!"

They both scoffed, "Fine. But what do Oliver, Len and Rin think about it?

"I'm up for a good hit!" Rin smiled.

"Oh, hell yeah!" I grinned.

Len's POV

Everyone looked at me.

"Fine."

They all yelled and smiled.

"Alright, alright, let's set out the food, roll up a few and set the drinks up." Kaito smiled.

-x-

There were snacks everywhere on the table and beer.

"Alllrrrigghttt~! Firstt, let's put onn somee goood ass matchhing musssicc." Meiko put on 'Weed got me crazy' by Tupac on the stereo.

"You listen to Tupac?" Gakupo smiled.

"Fuuuck yeaah~! Thug liffee~~! WEST SIDDEE BITCHEESSS!" She put up a 'west side' sign with her hands.

We all swigged down some beer as Meiko lit it up and took the first hit and passed it on to Gakupo, grinning as she puffed out the smoke.

As 'Weed got me crazy' 'Blueberry Yum Yum' came on by Ludacris.

"Maaaaan, you got a playlist for weed songss~~?" A now stoned Gakupo said.

"Fuck yeah."

"They're all ill." He fist bumped Meiko.

-x-

By now, everyone was stoned and drunk as fuck, old-school weed songs still blasting through the stereo.

"Ey, ey, ey! Guysss? Where the fuck's my heart att?" Miku slurred out.

"Shiiit, you're an idiot." Luka said, pointing to her head, "It's right there."

"Oooh, yeeeaah." Miku laughed, devouring some Cheetos.

Kaito slurred out, "Man... I ain't even highh..." He took another puff and passed it down to Oliver. "Alright, I'm higgh~~" He laughed, blowing out smoke.

Oliver took a hit, blew it out and ate some Doritos while passing it down to me and saying, "Mann, I cann like... Hearr collorrss. Sssshhhhhhhhh. Miku's haiir collorr. That teaall? It's talkingg to meee~~~..."

I started snickering, "You're so full off shiiitt, broo~~~..." I took a hit and blew it out my nose. "Man, I can likke, feell colors.. Beat that..."

I passed it down to Rin as she took another swig of Vodka then puffed it and blew out smoke circles while slurring, "Maaan~~ Tupacss alivee. I know itt... We smoked weeed together lasst weekk."

"Motherfucckkaa, he got shot in '96 and thiss iss your firsstt time smokking itt." Kaito replied, reaching over for some popcorn, knocking his cup of beer over in the process.

"Brroo, you spilled yourr drinkkk~~~..." Gakupo poked him.

'Stoners Anthem' by Snoop Dogg started blasting.

Kaito looked down straight at the puddle of beer for a good minute before saying, "Uhhm.. Noo I didn't~~..."

We all started snickering as we passed it back down to Meiko.

"Meikoo.. this is some good shittt. Where'd you gettt it att?" Gakupo said.

"Ohh, the monkeyhorseee... he... the monkeyhorse? You knnoww himm?"

"Yeeaah, I mett that motherfuckaa last weeek."

"Yeeaah, he sold that shiiit to mee."

"Maan, he's ill..." He grinned. "How long's a monkeyhorrsee?" He ate some Fritos.

"I don't knowww..."

Kaito gasped.

"Whaattt?" I slurred.

"I just noticed somethinggg thatt... that astrologers have been missing for years.."

"Whaatt?..."

"The skyyy! It has a shappe, man!"

"Ohh shitt, really? How doess it look likee?"

"It's a square..."

"Oh myy fuckingg God... I just realized thaatt. You should get paid for this shit, maann.. I've never ever EVER noticed thaatt shittt..."

"Rightt.."

"...Where's my heartt?" Miku said, again.

"Maaann, I alreaaddy told yoouuu." Luka said, pointing to her head.

"Ohhh yeahh, I keeep forgettingg." She snickered.

I ate some Lays and chilled, listening to 'Because I got high' by Afroman.

_"I was gonna clean my room until I got high_

_I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high_

_my room is still messed up and I know why (why man?) yea heyy,_

_'cause I got high, 'cause I got high, 'cause I got high~~..._

_I was gonna go to class before I got high_

_I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high_

_(La da da da da da da da da)_

_I am taking it next semester and I know why, (why man?) yea heyy,_

_'cause I got high, 'cause I got high, 'cause I got high~~~...__"_

I looked over at Oliver and he looked at me, and snickered.

"Maaan, your face is weeeirrrdd..."

"Shhittt, and yours ain'tt?~~"

The song ended and Snoop Dogg ft. Wiz Khalifa 'That Good' started playing.

_"I'm smoking everywhere I go_  
_(No stick, no seeds, just Al Green)_  
_I always gotta keep one rolled_  
_(I keep that, need that, got that)_  
_I'm rolling every gram I own_  
_(that purp, that bomb, that kush)_  
_don't gotta understand, they know_  
_I smoke that, fire that, good that good that_

_Concentrated, everyday I'm faded_  
_tree's prepared and properly cultivated_  
_I nursed 'em, sprayed down, no chemicals_  
_just me and my buddy, ya hear me now_  
_never treat ya wrong, to each his own_  
_Snoop and Wiz the new Cheech and Chong_  
_we up in smoke, making street schemes_  
_smoking sticky green, having sweet dreams_  
_break it down, put it in the zig zag_  
_and pull the top back and let the ass drag_  
_hit the switch, quickest way to get a bitch_  
_executive branch, get a whiff of this_  
_black car, sack a dank_  
_high school nigga what the fuck you think_  
_I'm passing all my classes with flying colors_  
_and everyday I'm high as a muthafucker_

_I'm smoking everywhere I go_  
_(No stick, no seeds, just Al Green)_  
_I always gotta keep one rolled_  
_(I keep that, need that, got that)_  
_I'm rolling every gram I own_  
_(that purp, that bomb, that kush)_  
_don't gotta understand, they know_  
_I smoke that, fire that, good that good that_

_Sun roof open, smoking while I'm rolling_  
_my bitches only notice it if its potent_  
_bottle of Perignon, we can go kick it by the ocean_  
_get in between your legs_  
_join roaches and ashes all in your bed_  
_you calling her babe, she calling me instead_  
_cause I put that game all in her hair_  
_she saw the crib, she know that I'm balling_  
_when he ain't have nothing he used to stall em_  
_now I with the boss dogg, all the bad hoes want him_  
_and my pockets on swole, I'm talking Rick Ross big_  
_and now when we shop we don't care what the cost is_  
_rolling up good, smoking that bomb shit_  
_blow a whole OZ, nigga that's boss shit_  
_now she all fuck her man, rubberbands in my pocket_  
_getting money, going hard for my profit_  
_bad bitch keep the joint stuffed like stockings_  
_young nigga getting bread, why knock it_

_I'm smoking everywhere I go_  
_(No stick, no seeds, just Al Green)_  
_I always gotta keep one rolled_  
_(I keep that, need that, got that)_  
_I'm rolling every gram I own_  
_(that purp, that bomb, that kush)_  
_don't gotta understand, they know_  
_I smoke that, fire that, good that good that_

_In highschool, we do just like we like to_  
_we cordially invite you_  
_now roll up get high to it_  
_we welcome you to highschool_  
_we do just like we like to_  
_we cordially invite you_  
_now roll up get high to it_  
_get high to it_

_I'm smoking everywhere I go_  
_(No stick, no seeds, just Al Green)_  
_I always gotta keep one rolled_  
_(I keep that, need that, got that)_  
_I'm rolling every gram I own_  
_(that purp, that bomb, that kush)_  
_don't gotta understand, they know_  
_I smoke that, fire that, good that good that"_

**A:N/ How's THAT for a chapter? 10 503 WORDS! :D Hope you liked it~~! I know I did! This chapter was soo much damn fun to write! Why? It's kinda obvious, ain't it? :D This chapter makes up for only 2 000 words last chapter! Next update soon~~! C:**


	6. Hangover

**A:N/ I haven't... updated in half a year, huh?... Well, this is awkward.. LOL. Sorry about that... Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy~**

I woke up with a pounding headache. It felt like my head was being crushed whole. I groped it tightly, groaning in pain and wincing.

"Good afternoon, Kagamine." I heard a high-pitched voice laced with a thick English accent chirp behind me with a tone of amusement in their voice.

Even through my throbbing headache, I could make out who the irritating voice belonged to.

I turned my head- really quick, actually which is NOT good for someone with a headache this severe. And saw Oliver standing with an idiotic grin spread across his face as if he found my pain hysterical or something.

"The fuck do you want, Brit?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes and yawning, annoyed by his presence.

He laughed then spoke in a playful, sing-song voice, obviously to only try and irk me even more "Well~ I was gonna give you some Aspirin~ But since you're being such a _big meany_, you're not getting any~!" he pouted his lips at 'big meany' then waved the bottle in front of my face, laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at him and snatched the bottle from his hands which were gripping it tightly.

I smirked, "You're not that strong, aren't you?"

He stayed quiet for a few seconds looking at me then mumbled "...Huh?..."

"You. You're not that strong, huh? Hah."

He widened his eyes as if that was a news flash to him then furrowed his eyebrows, "I am too!" then swiped the bottle back from me.

"Is that so~? Alright, beat me in an arm-wrestling than, if you're _so strong._"

He lowly growled, "Fine! You're on!"

* * *

He smirked at me and I felt my cheeks get a tad bit warmer. Goddamnit... that smirk... He said something but I was too busy staring him and that devilish smirk down. Ugggh, why do I have to have a crush on this fucker?

I slowly muttered "Huh?" and he repeated himself.

"You. You're not that strong, huh? Hah."

Wait, what?! Oh hell no, he did **not** just call me weak! How do I even like this bastard?!

"I am too!" I swiped the bottle back from his hands, not even noticing my eyebrows furrowed.

"Is that so~? Alright, beat me in an arm-wrestling than, if you're _so strong._"

I grit my teeth, softly growling, "Fine! You're on!" _And you better not think I'm gonna go easy on your bitch-ass 'cause I like you._ I mentally added.

* * *

I stared at my hand flat down on the table then looked up at Len with wide eyes, blinking.

"FUCK ME GENTLY WITH A CHAINSAW! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO BEAT ME WITHIN THAN 5 SECONDS?!" I finally exploded in a fit of rage.

"I have my ways~" He snickered, grinning.

"YOU WANKER! YOU ARE **NOT** STRONGER THAN ME!"

"Mhhmm~~" He kept the grin on his face and let go of my hand then stood up, the chair screeching behind him, grabbed the bottle again and then proceeded to strut victoriously to the kitchen to get something to drink.

I watched as he left with a scowl plastered upon my face.

"Hay, Ollie-kun, I think ya did good in that little battle~!" I heard Rin giggle behind me then proceed to pat (more like smack) my back in an attempt to cheer me up, knocking the wind out of me.

I coughed, "Th-Thanks, Rin..."

Rin smiled, "Noo problem~~! Oh hey, we're going back to school tomorrow by the way. We had today and yesterday off for the concert. But now, back to friggin' work, uggghh." She pouted.

"That's fine in my opinion, I want to get to know more people and to get to know around the school a bit more."

"I see, well I can help you with that unlike Len, on Monday he barely helped you around, dude."

"I know, right?" I giggled a bit then slowly frowned at how he yelled at me after he got out of the office.

"Hm, Oliver?"

I looked at her, "Yes?"

"Do you like K-Pop?"

"...What's... What's K-Pop?..."

"...YOU'RE MISSING THE HELL OUT, OH MY GOD." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet then to the computer then started rapidly typing away and pulled up a video.

I read the title out loud, "Fantastic Baby - Big Bang... Huh?.. What's tha-"

"Shh, shh, shh, just sit and watch." She clicked play.

-x-

She grinned at me, "Sooo, what did ya think~?!"

"I liked the guy with light blue hai-"

"That's T.O.P. A.K.A. The Official Pimp. Isn't he sexy?!"

"I guess..." I blinked.

* * *

I went to the kitchen after beating Oliver to drink something but then decided to eat something if I **was** going to gain weight by the end of the month.

I noticed Miku in there, eating a leek, rather into it actually as if the leek was the best thing she had ever laid her tastebuds upon.

"Hey, Miku" I softly smiled and gave a slight, quick wave before looking around for something to drink with the pills. I grabbed a waterbottle and chugged it with the pills.

She waved back, "Yo Len~! Whassup?"

"Ah, nothing, I'm looking for something to eat. Got any ideas? Oh, and don't say leeks, please." I raised a finger, adding that last part quickly before she could suggest that God-forsaken onion-type vegetable she's so obsessed with, grinning.

She snickered, waving her hand, "Oh no, I wasn't going to suggest a _vegetable_ for _you_! I mean, you are trying to gain weight, aren't you?"

I nodded with a short laugh.

"Man, I want to gain weight too."

"How come? You seem to be at a good size to me." I raised a brow at her.

"...My boobs... they're... THEY'RE TOO SMALL! NO MATTER WHAT I DO, THEY WON'T GET BIIIIGGGGEEERRRR~~~!" She dramatically sobbed, exaggerating.

"O...kay..."

"WHY CAN'T THEY BE AS BIG AS MEIKO'S?! OR LUKA'S?! OR BOTH PUT TOGETHER?! MAN, THEY WOULD BE SO BIG, I COULD JUST LIKE, TURN A BIT AND HIT PEOPLE WHO ARE PISSIN' ME OFF IN THE FAAAAACEEE~~~!"

"...What."

She walked out, continuing to sob.

Kaito walked in after her, "Hey Leeeen~~~"

"...How much do you need?"

"ONLY $80! I SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'LL ASK YOU TO BORROW MONEY AND I SWEAR, I'LL PAY OFF THAT MONEY YOU LENT ME A YEAR AGO IN A BIT, PLEAASEE~~? **IT'S JUST $80**!"

I mimicked him, scoffing as I pulled out my wallet, ""It's just $80" he says, "JUST 80 DOLLARS." he says. Dude, why're you even asking me? A 14 year old for money?" I handed him the bills "You're older than me and hey! Don't you have your own money?!"

"I don't like spending my own money, I don't know why. KAY, THANKS BYE LEN~!" He skipped out, merrily.

I facepalmed then made myself something to eat, muttering "...Idiot."

"He's not gonna pay you back, you know?" Luka walked in, looking in the fridge.

I frowned, "Unfortunately, I'm already aware of that. He never does, man."

Luka laughed, "I know, right?"

* * *

I showed Oliver a few more K-Pop music videos then seen Kaito walk out the kitchen with the money. Oh God, don't tell me he got the money from Len. He said he was going to get the money for it but why the hell would he get the money from Len?! This is a surprise for Oliver and Len, after all.

Kaito told me that Oliver SOMEHOW likes Len. How the hell could anyone like Len? Well, he is MY twin but, okay okay, anyways, I always suspected it and I think Len might like Oliver too, soooo~ We planned a surprise date for them on Saturday! Dinner and a movie~! It's gonna be awesome, yo!

Oliver doesn't know that I know he likes Len so it's only a secret between Kaito and I and it's our life mission to get them hooked up! Let's hope it works and if it doesn't, we're still gonna try! We're not gonna give up~!

I walked over to Kaito and whispered, "No way? You got the money from LEN himself, you fool?" I flicked his forehead.

"Well, I don't know where else to get the money fro-"

"Yourself! You're a Vocaloid, y'know?!"

"True but, I don't like wasting my own money for some odd reason! It feels weird!"

"Well too bad! You're returning that money to Len and using your own money!"

"Agghh, fineee!" He pouted "You're acting like my mom or something!" He crossed his arms, continuing to pout then walked back to return the money.

I laughed as he walked back, acting like a child then grinned.

**A:N/ OOOHH, RIN AND KAITO DOIN' IT BIG! BUT ANYWAYS, YAY, I UPDATED. WOOOOT. Okay but yeah, I SWEAR YOU WON'T SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN LIKE, JUNE, OKAY? XD I hope you guys liked it and I WILL be updating soon~! I know it was nothing special and NOTHING in comparison to the last chapter in length, plot, gjkdhriegr, etc. but I HAD to update 'cause I love you all! c: See ya~! And yes, I changed my name, it's Kaniii now. LOL. And, oooh~! Do you guys think I got better at writing in six months? 'Cause I do~! ;v; Thank roleplaying! c: Okay, okay, f'real now, bye! xD**


End file.
